Saint's Row: Spike's Journey
by King Spike Rules
Summary: The city of Equestia Waters has been sent in destruction by the rivalry of three different gangs who have raged war for years, and all have killed any one on the streets and have set this world to hell. The only way for there to be any piece and safety in the world, is for the all three to go down. Twilight Sparkle has started a new group to try and stop them. But she needs help.
1. Info Page

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and this is the intro for the Saint's Row fic called Saint's Row: Spike's Journey. Now, it will be a little different from the game, but I'll do my best to keep the integrity to the story. Now here is what you need to know about the gangs.**

Protagonist's

The Harmony Saint's: A Newly formed gang with Twilight Sparkle as leader and fonder with Rainbow Dash as her enforce. They are trying to form a group to help protect others in the neighborhood from the other gangs. Their main color is purple and their symbol is the six pointed star

Antagonist's

The GemBuster: A muscle bond rulers of the east side. Lead by the powerful Iron Will and followed by his top sells men, The Flim Flam Brothers and head of supplies, Rovor. Together. These four have taken over the drug trade in the entire city. Their main color is blue and symbol is a large hammer.

The Mean Blitzors: Are a fast and slick gang of Griffons and Pegasuses. Lead by the ruthless Gilda and her two top lieutenants, Lightning Dust and Cloud Chaser, the gang rules over the East side of Equestia and run the Underground Racing circuit and dabble in a little drugs and blackmail high ranking officials. Their main color is red and their symbol are a pair of black wings in an x shape.

and The Mistics: They area gang made up of almost all Unicorns. Lead by the sleek and cunning Prince Blueblood and the cruel, sick, and also his new girl friend, Trixie and the naïve Flash Sentry. They have taken over the northern part of Equestia and have dabbed in all crime, but mainly focused on prostitution, slavery, and brothels. Their color is yellow and their symbol is a single eye.

* * *

**Now, the for the warnings. This is rated M for, Blood, Violence, Crime, a lot of Swearing, Murder, Sexual Content, and Rainbow Dash acting like Johnny Gat, which if you know who he is, you'll know that means all of the other warnings times ten. Now, this is just an info chapter and the real first chapter will be posted very soon.**


	2. Prologue: Just a Normal Day

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the prologue to Spike's Journey. Now, before I start, I'd like to say that they are all just as they are in the show, except for personality. I hope you guys like it and enjoy.**

Prologue: Just a Normal Day.

It was a bright and sunny morning in the city of Equestia Waters, but yelling could be heard in a slum of an apartment building.

"SPIKE, WHERE ARE YOU!" yelled a middle aged mare with orange hair in curlers and a yellow coat with a rolling pin as he cutie mark. She was also wearing a pink bath robe walked through her small apartment until she had finally found the small dragon laying on his bed, lessoning to some rock music on his head iPod. The mare looked furies as she stomped over to him, pulled out one of his ear plugs, and yelled, "SPIKE!" This made the dragon quickly sit up and look around for a moment until he saw the mare.

"Ah, what is it?" the young dragon whined as he rubbed his from her yelling as he also sat up on the bed.

"Your such a lazy drake." the mare yelled as she waved a hoof in front of him as she lecture him over how he never leaves his room, or something. As Spike just blocked her out, until he was suddenly smacked in the back of the head as she yelled out to him, "Are even lessoning to me?"

"No, I'm not." Spike accidentally blurted out as he quickly covered his mouth with his claws and looked right at the mare, who's eyes were bright red and she seamed to have been really agree at him

* * *

Spike quickly ran out of the building as trash and pans were being thrown out after him. He quickly turned to get out of the line of fire and he winced as he heard the mare yell at him.

"You get out and don't come back until you have a job, young man." she screamed out at him.

"Alright, alright." Spike said as he turned and headed off down the street. As he walked a few feet, he notice some unsightly ponies. One was selling watches that looked stolen, and then their was a mare all dressed up asking if it was true that drakes have tow cocks, which he simply ignored as he continued on down the street. he went a few more feet until he saw something out of the corner of his eye. On the other side of the street, a diamond dog with the symbol of the GemBusters tattooed on his arm was standing across from a group of three Pegasus.

"Do you have the money?" the diamond dog asked as he looked around few times before looking right at the Pegasus.

"Yeah, here." the leader of the three said as he reached into his saddlebag and pulled out a bg of bits. He then tossed it over to the diamond dog, who caught it and open it up, looking into the bag. He counted the money and then smiled at the Pegasus.

"Thank you, Blitzers." he said with a twisted smile. The three Pegasus suddenly drew out uzis and pistols, they then aimed them at the diamond dog, who just smiled as he suddenly fell throw a hole in the ground. No soon did he disappear, then two more appeared behind the trio with a couple of AK-47's. As bullets rained out, Spike quickly took cover behind a car and carefully watched the fight. The two then unleashed a wall of led, killing one of the three and forcing the other two hide behind some pillars. After a few minutes of the attack, one of the Pegasus took a chance and began to return fire with a pistol. His aim was good enough to hit one in the head, spilling his brains out on the ground. But as his fell, the original diamond dog appeared with his own AK and unleashed an onslaught on the Pegasus from behind the pillars. One of the Pegasus were killed as bullets pelted his back, but while he fell, his comrade took a pin out of grenade and tossed at the diamond dog that just killed his friend. The diamond dog ducked into his hole, but the grenade followed him down and then a quick explosion killed that one. As the grenade went of, the last diamond suddenly whaled in pain his legs were still in the holes. As he fell to the ground in pain, the Pegasus took the opportunity to reload his uzi and then pelted half they magazine into the diamond dog.

"Take that, damn Buster." unicorn said as he looked around at all the fallen bodies around, but before leave, a black car with the symbol of the Mistics came roaring down the street, heading straight for the unicorn but he was ready Before they got to close, he quickly got to a random car and pulled out an RPG. He quickly took aim and launched to grenade. It flow through the air, hitting the car, making it explode. The explosion sent the damaged car into the building he had just left and then suddenly a second explosion destroying the building.

"Mom." Spike yelled as he reached at the destroyed building he lived in, but he quickly forgot about it as the unicorn came around the and out in front of him.

"Wrong time, Wrong Place, Drake." the unicorn said as he pointed a pistol at Spike's head, forcing him to close his eyes and wait for the end.

'_Bang, Bang, Bang._'

TBC.

* * *

**Well, that is it and I hope you all enjoy it. Now, some of you might be thinking. How can ponies drive or Fire weapons? Well, it's a fic and for fun. So, don't over think those details.**


	3. Taken in by Unlikely Saints

**Hey, here is the first real chapter to Spike's Journey and I hope you like it, but first. I feel I need to explain the end of the last chapter. The unicorn was a simple typo and I am sorry to those who were confused by it.**

Chapter 1: Taken in by Unlikely Saints.

Spike's vision was blurry as the ringing of the gun firing rang through his ears. As his vision was starting to return, a voice called to him that he did not know.

"H-Hey, wake up." called the owner of the voice, and as Spike's vision finally returned to him, he notice that is belonged to a young unicorn mare. She had a long purple mane with a line of light pink running through it with a matching tail, a lavender coat, and a star cutie mark. Spike slowly sat up and held his head as the ringing was still going through his head.

"Twi, quit worrying about him. We have to hurry before any more show up." said another voice that Spike turn to see a Pegasus mare with a wild rainbow mane, blue coat, and a rainbow cutie mark, but what he really notice was that she was wearing a pair of yellow rim sunglasses. It was then that Spike realized that he was not behind a car any more, but in an ally way on the other side of the street.

"He's hurt Rainbow Dash and needs our help." Twilight barked back at her fellow pony as she turned back to him as she continued, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, it's just my head." Spike said as he rubbed his the back of his head.

"See, he's fine. Now let's get going and let him go back to his mommy." Rainbow Dash teased him a little as she kept a look out for any more enemies. As those words sank in, Spike suddenly looked down towards the floor and did not speak any more. Twilight noticed this and then to her friend before speaking.

"Dash, I'm think you should drop it." Twilight said as she turned back at the young dragon.

"Why, was it his house that got blown up?' Dash asked in a mocking tone as she turned towards the two, but when she saw his face. She quickly closed her mouth and looked away for a few seconds before continuing, "Oh,...sorry about that."

"Step." was the word Spike suddenly said that made both mares looked at him confused for a minute or so until he continued, "She was my step mom. Dad never really cared and she tried to raise me right. And now..." Spike began to tear up from the memories of the last conversation they had.

"Hey, hey. Now's not the time for tears." Twilight said as she held the small dragon to her.

"Yeah, we need to get the fuck out of here. So, let's go Twi." Dash said as she grabbed the unicorns hoof and tried to bring her along, but the unicorn was not moving.

"We can't just leave him here." Twilight said as she let him go, then she stood up, and levitated the crying dragon onto her back.

"Oh, for Celestia's sakes." Dash groaned as she pulled out a pistol from her saddlebag and then looked out to see if any pony was coming. After not seeing no one coming, she motioned for Twilight to follow and then the two galloped down the street for a few feet until they reached another ally way and when they turned into it, it had a classic purple mustang was waiting for them. Twilight quickly put Spike, who had stopped crying into the back and buckled him up.

"Just stay still and we'll get you some were safe." she said as she pulled the seat back and then got in the passenger seat as Dash hopped into the front. Once they were all buckled up, Dash hit the gas and pealed out of the ally way. She then quickly turned and took off down one of the streets and then took another quick turn down another street, leaving the whole place behind them.

* * *

After about half an hour of turning and trying to confused any pony that might be following them, the trio had finally arrived at their destination, an old, run down castle that sat in the sent of the south side of town. After parking, Dash and Twilight exited the car and let Spike out. As the little dragon looked up at the high pillars and towers. he enjoyed the sight so much, that he failed to notice Twilight calling him, until he felt something hit him in the side of the head.

"Ouch." Spike said as he rubbed the side of his head as he looked down and saw a small stone by his feet. He then looked up at a whistling Rainbow Dash looking away from him and an annoyed looking Twilight looking at her. After a few seconds, Twilight turned back towards Spike and then spoke again.

"Come on, we're give you the tour later." Twilight said as she and Dash turned and headed off into the castle. After a few seconds, Spike quickly followed them and as he entered, he was met by a large ceiling, crumbling walls, and a broken throne in the main, large room.

"Wow, this place is a shit hole." Spike said as he looked around.

"Well, sorry. Maybe we could use your place." Dash mocked again, gaining a glare from both Twilight and Spike.

"We just found this place a few weeks ago and we haven't had time to fix it up." Twilight said as she offered Spike a seat at a ratty couch in the middle of the throne room, and when he did, Twilight continued, "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure." Spike said with a smile as he looked at her, as she sat in a normal chair. After a few moments later, Dash suddenly walked over and tossed him a beer bottle, which he caught in mid air and looked at the drink.

"Dash, he's too young for that kind of drink..." Twilight started to lecture dash,but was suddenly cut off by Spike opening the bottle top on the coffee table and then chugged away at the drink until it was gone. As he pulled it way from his lips, he let out a happy sigh and smiled.

"What, a foal could get these off the streets." Spike said as he notice the two mare staring at him for a few minutes, until Dahs burst into laughter and held her sides.

"I'm starting to like this shrimp." Dahs said as she stopped laughing and then chugged her own beer. Once she was finished, she tossed it over her head and they all heard the glass bottle breaking on the floor.

"That's what wrong with this city." Twilight began, but stopped until bother of the others were looking at her. Once they gave her their full attention, she continued, "Thugs and scum bags roam the streets and kill who ever they feel. The guards try, but most are simply paid off, or worst, join in on all the crime. I'm sick of every normal pony living in fear of what the next day brings."

"Yeah, that's why we're trying to start are own group and stuff, but" Dash stopped as she got a glare from Twiligth that told her to shut her mouth. As the Pegasus stopped talking, Twilight continued for her.

"But no pony wants to join us because they fear what the other gangs would do to them if they tried to fight back." Twilight stopped and let what was told sink in for a few minutes until Spike suddenly perked up and looked right at them.

"I'll join you and together we're get started on forming our own gang." Spike said in an excited tone and looked at the mares to see what they thought, and was shocked when the started to chuckle.

"Look Spike, I am really sorry you lost your mother early but your not really the gang type." Twilight tried to explain as nicely as she could, but Spike was not hearing none of it.

"No, I don't care. I'll join and..." Spike was suddenly cut off by a punch from Dash, which sent him flying off the coach and onto the ground.

"Damn little squirt. You think this is a game? You could die." Dash yelled at the top of her lungs as she rubbed her hoof she used to punch him.

"Dash, that was a little harsh on the little guy." Twilight said with a concern look, but that vanished as Spike stood up from behind the coach with a bruised cheek, a shiner on his left eyes, and blood running down from his nose. But what caught Twilight's and Dash's attention was the look in his eyes. One of pure hate.

"I don't care what they do to me. I just to make sure each and every one of them suffer for hurting the innocence." Spike said with a look on his face that scared the two mares, and he suddenly freaked them out by licking the blood that was running down his face. After a few minutes, Twilight got a wicked smile on her face as she stood up and then she spoke.

"Alright, we're start training you tomorrow." she said as she offer her hoof to Spike, which he took and shock.

* * *

After a few hours, Spike was soundly asleep on the coach with a blanket draped over him. As he slept soundly, the two mares were wide awake in a room down the hall. The room was the library of the castle, full of dusty, old books. As Twilight took a few books from the top shelf and moved them to a desk in the far corner. As she did this, Dash could not help but ask a question that was bugging her.

"Look, Twi. I understand wanting member. But this kid is not the gang type and could real get hurt, or die. So, why are we letting him join?" Dash asked as she looked at the unicorn looking through a few books.

"Patients, Dash." Twilight said with a smile as she finally found the book she was looking for and then placed it on the desk, on top, it had a picture of a dragon on it, "Patients."

TBC.

* * *

**Well, that was the first real chapter. More action and plot twists are up ahead. Now, I need help with this fic. I have plot twists and everything planned, but I need help with weapons. I am a little ashamed to say this, but I used all my gun knowledge in the prologue chapter. So, if any one out there knows about guns. Please PM and we can talk.**


	4. Unholy Training

**Hey I'm back and I hope your ready to continue on Spike's Journey. This will be a training chapter, so not much plot in here until the end.**

Chapter 2: Unholy Training

It was early in the morning, with the sun barely above the horizon of Equestia Waters and most ponies were moving as quickly as they could to get to were they were heading before the gangs got to worked up. As they walked past the old castle, Spike was snoring soundly on the coach in the old throne room. As he snoozed on, two certain mares walked in the room and headed straight towards him.

"Rise and shine, Spike." Twilight said in a sweet and kind voice as she walked over to him and nudged him a little, but he simply brushed her away and rolled over.

"Let me try." Dash said as she walked behind the coach and then quickly placed both her front hooves on to it and spoke to him as she pushed it over, "Wake, up, Shrimp." And soon, Spike was spilled out onto the cold floor.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Spike asked as he rubbed his lower back.

"We are starting your train so you can join us." Twilight said with a smile as she turned away from him and began to head over to open door. Dash quickly followed her along with Spike as the three headed farther into the castles deaths.

* * *

After a few minutes of following, Spike arrived at a large room in the basement of the castle, and inside was a large room full of exercise equipment.

"Wow, how did you guys get all this?" Spike asked as he looked around at all the weights and punching bags.

"A few of my old friends owned a gym that was forced to close, so we took the stuff to train and workout." Dash explained as she headed right for a wrestling mat, she then turned towards Spike and smiled as she motioned for him to come to her. As he walked over to her, Twilight stood a few feet away as she watchedthe two face each other and then she decided to speak.

"Alright, Spike. First we need to see how good a fighter you are now." Twilight aid as she sat down and hit a near by bell.

"Wait what?" Spike question was suddenly answer when one of Dash's hooves punched him right in the jaw sending him backwards a little. As he tried to get his ground, two more punches made contact with hit chest and gut, and as he fell forward, Dash swung an uppercut and got him just under his chin. This made Spike fly a few feet and land hard on the concrete floor.

"Dash." Twilight yelled as she looked at her fellow mare, who was rubbing her hoof after making contact with Spike's jaw.

"What? You said we needed to test his fighting skills." Dash said with a smile as Twilight ran over to Spike and looked him over, seeing that he was out cold.

"'Sign' I guess we can continue later." Twilight said as she used her magic to pull Spike away from the equipment and to the side.

* * *

It had been two days since Spike's little sparring match with Rainbow Dash, and Spike was working out on one of the mats doing push ups. As Spike continued his exercise, he notice two blue hooves stepping out in front of his eyesight.

"Hey shrimp/ How's it going?" Dash asked as she looked down at the drake, but he did not answer her and just continued to do push ups. This pissed Dash as she stomped her hoof on the ground as she yelled, "Oh, come on. Don't tell me your still made about our little fight." This made Spike look up and show off that both his eyes had shiners on them.

"Twilight told me not to train with you while she's not here." Spike said plainly as he resumed his push ups. Being ignore annoyed the hell out of Dash, as she quickly grabbed Spike by the tail and dragged him towards the a weights.

"Come on, I'll spot yay." Dash said with his tail still in her mouth.

"No, Twilight said not too." Spike argued as he felt her lift him up off the ground and tossed him onto a weight bench. Before Spike could get up, Dash pushed him down and placed two fifty pound weight on the bell.

"Get ready." Dash said as she lifted up the bar bell and placed it above Spike. She then pretended to drop it, forcing Spike to grab it. And then he stayed there, staring as he looked at the weights he was holding so easily. This shocked Dash as she watched him lift and lower the object with such ease.

"Let's see what my limit is." Spike said as he smiled up at her and she returned it as she went to get more weights.

* * *

Twilight was looking through her dragon book as she entered the training room and she started to speak as she lowered the book.

"Hey, Dash. I found something interesting out. WHAT THE HELL!" Twilight yelled as she saw Spike and Dash at the weights and Spike was lifting it up and down. "Dash, I told you not to force him."

"I didn't. He want to try to see his limit, and it seams his is nearly 1000 pounds." Dash said as she looked at the dragon with a smile.

"Yeah, it feels way to easy to lift them." Spike said as he continued to lift the weights, shocking Twilight as she relooked into the book and then smiled wickedly as she watched Spike lift weights.

* * *

It had been a month since Spike had joined them and this time the three of them were standing in front of a firing range. As Spike looked out at the cans, neatly placed in a pyramids, he saw Dash pull out a revolver out of her saddle back, spin it around in a circle, and then fired all six rounds at the can pyramid, hitting all six one by one.

"Wow." was all Spike could say as he watched her blow the smoke coming from a barrel away. She then spun it around, and then she reloaded the gun. Once it was reloaded, she looked at him and then tossed it to him, which he fumbled a little until he got a grip of it.

"Now you take a shot." Dash said as she stood back and lit a cigarette. Spike gulped as he aimed the gin towards the cans, he then pulled back the hammer, and then pulled the trigger. The bullet flow forward, past the cans, hit the wall, and then it flow past him and cut Dash's cigarette in half. Dash, Spike, and Twilight, who was standing on the other side of the room, all stood in shock as what had just happened sank in.

"O-okay. That's enough gun training for today." Twilight said and the others just nod as they were to shock to talk.

* * *

(Two Months later.)

"Ahhh." Spike yelled as he charged forward and swung his fist forward to Dash, who simply ducks under him and meets him in the gut, making double over and as he did, he was clocked with a south hook, sending him flying across the mat and he just laid there. Dash shock her head as she looked up to see Twilight still reading her book. This angered hier, as she quickly walked over to her and pulled the book away from Twilight as she spoke.

"Twilight, we need to talk." Dash said in an unset tone.

"What is it Dash?" Twilight asked as she looked annoyed at the Pegasus.

"I can't just keep beating the kid down, he's not a fighter and he couldn't shoot a barn if her was in side it." Dash said as she looked at her friend with an upset tone.

"And what are getting at?" Twilight asked, and this made her even madder.

"He's get killed if he goes out there." Dash yelled as she looked over at the down dragon, and then her tone lowered as she added, "I know his heart is in the right place, but lets get real. He'll never get strong enough."

"Are you sure?" Twilight said as she pointed out onto the mats, and when Dash looked, she got the shock of her life. There on the mat, with blood running out of his mouth, was Spike, who was on his hands and knees. After a few seconds, he stood up and looked right at Dash as he said.

"Hey, we're not done yet." Spike said as he breathed heavily and blood ran down his face. Dash looked on at him with shock on her face as she suddenly smiled and went down to the dragon to continue their training. Twilight watched her friend walk down to the mats, and then she pulled the book back in front of her face.

"Soon, his blood rage will reveal it self." Twilight said with a kicked smile on her face as she continued to read and the other two continued their sparring.

TBC.

* * *

**Hey, that was it. I hope your not upset with this chapter. The next one will have a lot more action and plot. Trust me. Oh, and I feel I should show the top six mare from the harem poll so far.**

**Princess Cadence and Twilight Velvet are tied with 12 votes**

**The original CMC Trio, Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle are tied at 11 votes.**

**And Sunset Shimmer comes in last at 10 votes.**

**Now this is not the set and the poll will be on until this fic ends. So, I hope your enjoyed this chapter and will review.**


	5. Raising Hell

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this will be a big, action pact chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 3: Raising Hell.

(2 Years.)

"Ha, yay." Spikeyelled as he throw a punch towards Dash, who ducked it, and then throw one of her own. But this time, Spike grabbed the hoof in mid air, twisted it, and pulled it behind Dash. As she yelled in pain, he turned himself to the side and throw her over his head. Dash flew a few feet and landed a few feet away, and as she skidded, Spike pulled out a pistol, aimed it, and fired all six shoot at a pyramid of cans, hitting each one by one and they all fell onto Dash as she arrived at the box they were place one.

"How was that?" Spike asked with a cocky smile on his face as Dash stood up, turned to him, and gave him a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, not bad shrimp." Dash said with a smile as she walked up to him.

"Yes, very good Spike." said as voice from the other side of the gym, and they both looked over to see Twilight standing there with a smile on her face as she continued, "Now, you two please follow me and we can get started." And with that, Spike and Dash headed upstairs with her.

* * *

The two followed after Twilight as she lead them to one of the back room of the castle, and once they entered the room she lead them too, they saw pictures of some Gem Busters, Mean Blitzors, and Mistics, along with a mapped area of the city and their respected turf.

"Wow, you were busy." Spike said with a smile as he looked around the room.

"Yeah, I used some intel I got from some moles in each group to learn what they have planned." Twilight explained as she pointed to each the groups.

"And what do we do with these, 'plans.'?" Dash asked as she lit a cigarette.

"Simple, as you can see." Twilight stopped to point out on the board in front of them, and as thee nodded, she continued, "The south side is still up for grabs. So, you two will disrupted what they do to day and we can gain notice as a power."

"So, what do we do?" Spike asked as he was not sure were to start, but he just wanted to start.

"First, the Busters have a drug shipment coming in through their underground tunnels. So, kill them and bring back the goods. And then the Blitzors have planned a big race and have a lot of money on it. So, kill all the racers before they could start. And then, the Mistics have a shipment of prostitutes coming in for a new brothel they are building. I want you to kill the drivers and steel the girls." Twilight explained her plan for them to do.

"Wait, what are we going to do with the ho's?" Dash asked as she was not sure what Twilight really had planned.

"Simple, we're giving them to him." Twilight said as she pointed towards the door and in walked a middle aged stallion with a yellow coat, orange mane, a carrot cake cutie mark, and a long cane he walked with. Behind him was a middle aged, slightly overweight mare with a blue, a pink mane, a cupcakes cutie mark, and a slutty black dress on her.

"Who the hell are you?" Dash asked as she was not sure if he could be trusted.

"Hey, what's up? Mr. Cake here. Best Pimp in Equestia Waters and this is my main squeeze, Mrs. Cake." the stallion said as he offered his hoof to Dash, who shock and then offered it to Spike. As he shock his hoof, Spike notice Mrs. Cake smiling at him and licking her lips, making him have a goofy smile on his face.

"Umm, are you sure about this Twilight?" Dash asked as she gave him a confused look on his face.

"Yes, Mr. Cake was one of the best pimps in the city, until the Mistics took all his clients, then hos, and almost killed him." Twilight explained as she let him sit across from her.

"Yeah, that ass-hole kicked me out and left me with no ho's except for Mrs. Cake." Mr. Cake said as he looked behind him and smiled at his wife/ho. He then turned back to Twilight as he added, "So, we came down here and start a cupcake shop. But, I still want to be in the , me and Twilight made a deal."

"We get him some of the Mistics ho's, and we get 50% of their sales." Twilight explained as she offered Carrot a drink, but he didn't take it.

"Oh, alright. Let's head out Spike, Spike?" Dash quickly looked around and did not see Spike any where, and it was then that the trio also saw that Cupcake was not there either.

* * *

"I don't know why you couldn't at least let me get a blowjob?" Spike asked in an annoyed tone while he rode shot gun as Dash dove down the road.

"Because we need to focus on what Twilight told us to do, and not on getting your dick into some pone tang." Dash said as she took a drag from her cigarette as they continued on their way.

"Oh, come on. I've had no sex at all in my whole life." Spike whined as he potted as he looked out the window.

"Relax, once we get these jobs done. Carrot agreed for you to get your choice for a personal slut all for yourself." Dash said with a smile as she quickly turned the car and allowed it to skid to a stop. Once it stopped, they both got out and then began to dig in the trunk of their car.

"I know, but still. I'm twenty one and I think I can get some if I want it." Spike said as he pulled out a tommy gun and began to check it out.

"Focus on the job at hand." Dash said with a smile as she pulled out two AK-47's, once the two were armored, they headed off into a near by field and began to look around it until they found a hole. "Alright, the Diamond Dog's should be on their way any minutes, get in place and wait for the signal." Dash said as she clocked her guns and lifted them up with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'm on it." Spike said as he took off towards the west as Dash leaped into the hole.

* * *

(Ten minutes later.)

"Move it, we are already late as it is." a large diamond dog ordered as two smaller ones pulled a large sled full of boxes.

"We're trying." yelled one of the small diamond dog, which got him a smack from the larger one.

"Don't talk back to me, pup." he yelled at them.

"Now, now. That's no way to talk to your men." the three diamond quickly looked in front of them and there they saw a smiling Rainbow Dash standing on her hind legs with both her front hooves behind her. After a moment or two, the larger one had a big smirk on his face as he walked up to her and stopped a few feet away from her.

"Out of the way, toots . Or I'll break you in half." he said with a big smirk still on his face as he cracked his knocks. Dash didn't say anything, she just pulled her hooves from behind her and showed him her toys. "Ah, SHIT!" the leader yelled as he tried to reach for his pistol, but it was no use as she unleashed both barrels of her guns into him. He yelled and groaned in pain as he fell to the ground, this made the other two turned and quickly try and run away. But as they got behind the sled, they were taken down by the rapped fire from Spike and his tommy gun.

"Going somewhere?" Spike asked with a cocky smile on his face, he looked up as Dash and she simply shock her head, "What?"

"Just grab the drugs and come on." Dash said as she placed her guns on the front of the sled and then lead Spike out of the tunnels, making him drag it with him. As they exited the tunnel, Spike notice a few mares and stallions looking at him and Dash. So, he walked up to them and spoke.

"Spread the word, the Harmony Saint's are protecting the south part and the Buster, Blitzors, and Mistics will go down. If you want to join, go to the run-down castle and as for Twilight." Spike told them, making them all run off their own ways and leaving them both smiling.

* * *

On the west side of town, a bunch of Pegasus were getting ready for the race as a bunch more were sitting, cheering for their racer, and the placing bets on who will win the race.

"I'm going to smoke you." a pink hair Pegasus smiled as she got in the face of another yellow mane Pegasus.

"No, I'm going to smoke you." the yellow mane said back to the other one.

"Alright, racers, get to your starting places." the announcer said with a smile as he watched the racers get in the air and set themselves into two lines of ten. As they were getting ready, far ay from the race. Dash was flying in the air with Spike on her back.

"So, are you ready?" Dash said as she put on a pair of goggles.

"Yeah, lets go." Spike said as he pulled out two katanas and put them a special harness on her side. Once they were set, she took off upwards into the air, stopped just before the sun, and then took off with Spike holding on for dear life. Back at the race, the announcer was ready to start the race.

"Alright, ponies. On your mark, set Go..." he yelled, but as he did, they all saw a rainbow blur zoom past and then all twenty race plummeted to the ground, each with one of their wings severed. As the Pegasus screamed in horror and shock, some tried to assist the injured racers, but others wanted their bits back. As the chaos started, Dash and Spike smiled as they took off for their next job.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the north part of the south area, a large truck was driving through the streets with two smirking stallions in the front. One was driving, while the other was checking out a Play Colt magazine.

"Mmm, mmm. She looks yummy." said the one driving as he let out a center fold, fold out and he stared at the mare on the pages.

"Come on, I'm trying to...drive..." the drive was cut off as he notice a blue Pegasus mare with a dragon on her back flying towards them.

"What are they doing?" the one with the magazine asked as he put it down and looked out the front window. As the two watched, they saw the mare turn upside down and the dragon reach behind him. They were shocked see him pull out two glocks out.

"Ah, FUCK!." yelled the drive as he tried to turn, but was caught by the dragon firing throw the window and shot him, and the passenger dead. And as they got closer, Spike let go of Dash as she turned up just before they were above the hood, and Spike tucked and rolled through the rest of the winder. And once he was in the truck, he quickly hit the breaks and forced it the skidding stop.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Spike said as Dash flow up next to the big rig and the fived/hooved. After that, they pushed the two stallions out of the truck and then they headed for the rendezvous with the cakes. After about ten minutes of driving, Dash pulled into an old parking, which had Carrot Cake and Cup Cake standing by a Ford Mustang.

"So, is the merchandise damaged?" Carrot asked as he smoked on a cigar.

"Nope, just two piece of shit." Dash said as they stepped out and she pulled the back up, revealing fifteen mare dressed in slutty outfits and a scared look on their faces.

"Mmm, they sure look sweet." Carrot said as he stepped forward and then began to speak, "Let me guess. You were forced to join one of their, 'secret clubs.'" He watched as they all nodded, and then he continued, "Well, you all have two choices. First, you can get off this truck and walk away. We won't chase you down, but the Mistic's might. And that won't end well for you. Or, you can join my brothel and we can protect you from any pony that would try to hurt you." After he was done talking, he waited to see what they would say, and then smiled when all fifteen agreed. Just hen, his phone rang. "Oh, excuse me. Hello?" he said as he walked way to talk on the phone, and this let CupCake help one of the mares done. After a few moments, Carrot returned from his call.

"What's up?" Dash asked as she saw him look worried.

"Nothing really, Cupcake. Please take the girls home in the truck and get the rested for the night shift." he told his wife, who nodded, made the mare get back on the truck, and then closed it as she headed to the front seat. Once she pulled out of the packing lot, he turned to Dash and Spike as he spoke again, "Twilight just called and the three gangs are having a face off for what you two did earlier. So, hop in and I'll take you to her." And with that, the two hopped into the muscle car and he took off as the sun started to set.

* * *

After about ten minutes of driving, Carrot pulled up in an old quarry full of large machines. As the two got out, they saw Twilight motioned for them to come to her, which they did.

"You two did great, look." she said as she point over the her shoulder and as they looked, they saw three clear lines of enemies. One side had a bunch of minotaurs, diamond dogs, and earth ponies, another had a bunch of griffins on the ground while a lot of Pegasuses floated in the air, and the other was full of unicorns. All three sides looked ready to kill each other.

"Great, now what?" Dash asked as she looked at Twilight, who just smiled.

"Simple, this." Twilight said as she headed off to the side and lead them to a platform. Once they were on it, Twilight used her magic on a blown horn and then she began to speak, "Attention." She called out and once every one of them looked up, she continued, "I am Twilight Sparkle, head of the Harmony Saints. And it was my two head lieutenants that ruined all your plans to day and killed your ponies."

"And what is stopping us from getting up their and getting our revenge?" yelled one of the minotaurs.

"Oh, this." she said as she tapped her hoof down three times and suddenly, the whole upper part of the quarry were lined by earth and unicorns, each aiming an AK-47. And as they aimed, a few Pegasus flew around the top, each aimed with a tommy gun. Twilight let out a wicked smile as she throw her front hoof forward, singling all of them to open fire. The ones in the quarry tried to fight back, but they were all hit several times as they all fell to the ground and the ground was flooded by blood as every one of them were executed in this eminence amount of blood shed. As they were all firing, Twilight was smiling as she let Dash and Spike unload the rest of their ammo.

TBC.

* * *

**There you go. The next chapter will debut the leaders of the gangs and set up how the other main six will join. Please read and review.**


	6. Evil Revealed

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is more of a plot build chapter. This will debut the main villains of the fic. The Leaders of the Gem Busters, Mean Blitzors, and The Mistics. And before I start, I want this said now. In this world, ponies eat meat.**

Chapter 4: Evil Revealed.

After the massacre was over, Twilight raved her hoof and this made all the Harmony Saints to cease firing. As the smoke cleared, it revealed that every one in the quarry were dead, with each body riddled with bullet holes. She continued to look over the scene with a smile for a few more minutes until she finally turned to Dash and Spike to speak.

"Aright, time to go home." Twilight said as she began to walk off towards her car and she quickly followed by Dash and Spike.

"Who the hell were all those ponies?" Dash asked as she caught up to Twilight.

"Well, as you two raised hell against them. These ponies were inspired to help. So, they came over and asked to join us." Twilight said with a smile still on her face as they reached her car and then they took off, not knowing that a scout from each gang was watching from the shadows and then they fled, heading for their respected gangs.

* * *

An hour after the massacre, in a large office building. At the very top, held an conference room with a large table in the center of the room with two rows of chairs lining both sides. But only four chairs at the far end were being used. Two were filled by two earth pony twins. Both had light yellow coats, bright red manes, and wear matching blue and white, a black bow tie, and striped shirt with a yellow hat with a blue band around it. The only thing that told the two apart was that one had a mustache on his face. On the other side of them was a large diamond dog that had grey fur, lime green eyes, and wear a bright red vest and a spiked, black leather collar.

"So, what do you think Iron Will called us for?" asked the mustached stallion.

"I'm not sure, but he really didn't like that we lost a shipment earlier to day." the diamond dog responded, and just a few second after he said those words, the large doors burst open and in walked a huge minotaur with dark blue for on his legs, a lighter blue muscular body. He also had a yellow eyes and he walked with a purpose..

"Gentle men, I have troubling news.' the minotaur said as he walked through the room and quickly took a sear at the front of the table before he continued, "Now, you all know I was upset to hear about the drug shipment. But I just got even worst news. Less then an hour ago, I learned that some uptight bitch and a little group of wantabies attacked and killed a few of our men.'

"What, how could that be?" the diamond dog yelled as he stood up in anger.

"Calm yourself, Rover. I have a few of my best men working on it and soon we will learn the name of these basters. But until then, I want you three to continued your jobs and wait for my word." Iron Will said as he showed them some charts over their last months profit and began to talk business.

* * *

Meanwhile on the east side of town, in a rundown garage there was a party being thrown. Inside, Pegasus's were dancing to loud music as they rubbed up against each other. In the middle of the party was a griffin with white feathers on her head, brown fur on her body and wings, and a lions tail. She also had a sharp beak and talons, along with a pair of gold eyes. She was in the middle of a drinking contest with a few Pegasus's, and she was enjoying her self as she chugged away ate her beer. As she was enjoying it, a Pegasus pushed past the crowed and came to the griffin. She had a light purple coat with a white mane and tail, and she had a cloud covering the sun as a cutie mark.

"Gilda, Gilda." she called out to her and watched as the griffin turned around to see the Pegasus.

"Oh, Cloudchaser. Better late then never." Gilda said with a grin as she looked at the Pegasus.

"We need to talk, Lightning Dust is outside and she wants you to come out there to talk." Cloudchaser said as she lead Gilda out of the party and out into the dark night. As they walked around the building, they saw another Pegasus mare. She had a blue coat with a yellow and gold mane, gold eyes, and a lightning bolt cutie mark with three stars on under it.

"What is it Lightning Dust? I'm missing a great party." Gilda said as she groaned.

"Do you remember that race you set up today." she asked as she looked towards the sky.

"Oh, yeah. Who won?" Gilda asked.

"Their all dead and so were the ones sent to find out who killed them." Lightning said as she looked from the skies to the griffin, who had a look of shock on her face.

"What? Who did that?" Gilda asked as her anger began to grow even more.

"We're not sure, but when we find out." Lightning was cut off by Gilda.

"We're fucking kill them." Gilda said as she throw her claw out, piercing the steel dumpster. This left both of them shocked at this action.

* * *

In the north part of town, in a large red mansion screams of pain and pleasure could be heard coming from it. Inside the main dinning room, an average sized stallion with a blonde mane, white coat, light blue eyes, and was wearing a white tux. He was sitting a large table with a plate full of a steak and mashed potatoes, and as he used his magic to eat it, a unicorn mare was laying next to him. She had a white mane, a blue coat, velvet eyes, and she had a magic wand cutie mark.

"Oh, Blueblood. I just love diner and a show." the mare said as they both looked at a stage in front of them. On it, was a earth pony mare strapped to a table with all her hooves latched to it. She also had a ball gag in her mouth and tears were rolling down her face as a large stallion forced his large dick into her.

"Indeed Trixie, she is giving us a great showing isn't she." Blueblood said with a twisted smile on his face as he took a bite of steak as he watched the mare being violated by one of his men.

"Just can't wait till it's time to brand her." Trixie said in a sick, giddy tone. As they continued to watch, the door to the room suddenly opened and in walked another unicorn stallion. He had a blue mane in a Mohawk, a light brown coat, blue eyes, and a shield with a lightning bolt in it as a cutie mark.

"Sir, I have news." the stallion said as he walked in, but quickly turned his head from the stage.

"What is it Flash Sentry?" Blueblood asked with a smile as he liked seeing his new bodyguard turn from his entertainment.

"Oh,...umm...yes." Flash said as he turned completely away from the stage and he faced the others as he continued, "I have news on the party you sent to see what happened to our latest shipment."

"Oh, yes. When are they getting here?" Trixie asked as she perked up as she add, "I can't wait till those sluts get and I'm able to see them be broken and branded."

"Well, that's the problem. They were stolen by a Pegasus and dragon, who also killed all of them along with some others from the Busters and Blitzors." said Flash as he read it from a folder.

"That is very troubling." Blueblood said as he sipped his glass of red wine, and then he riped his mouth before he added, "We need to look into this asap, but first." As he finish, he turned to Trixie and nodded to her with a wicked smile, which she return. As she smiled at him, she stood up and walked around the table, and began to walk up the stage. Once on it, Trixie pulled out a red, hot iron with the Mistics symbol and walked to the mare as the male pulled his blood and cum covered dick.

"Ready, Slut?" Trixie asked as she walked up to her with a wicker smile on her face as she held the branding iron up in the air with her magic. The mare bond mare shock her head no furiously as she watched Trixie walk up to her with that still wicked smile on her face as she pulled it back a little further and then forced it forward. The mare screamed in pain as she felt the hot iron being pressed against her flank, over her cutie mark, but all her screams of pain were muffled by the ball gag and the laughter from both Trixie and Blueblood, as Flash Sentry turned away from the scene.

TBC.

* * *

**Well, that was it. I know this was shorter then the last one, but I felt this was a good time to show the different ways the gang leaders run their gangs. Now, I feel I should warn you guys. Some messed up shit will happen later on in this fic. I'll warn in those chapters.**


	7. Gaining Allies

**Hey, King Spike rules here and I hope your ready for the third mane six to appear. Now, this will set up who are the ****lieutenant**s are in the fic. Now, here we go.

Chapter 5: Gaining Allies.

It was mid morning in the castle as Rainbow Dash walked into the main throne room with a yawn. As she rubbed her eyes with one of her hooves, she notice Twilight sitting at a table with a bunch of paper filling the entire thing.

"Umm, Twilight? Did you get any rest?" Dash asked her friend as she walked up to her and tried to poke her, but then Twilight suddenly burst up with a worried look on her face.

"Dash, we're so sucked." Twilight said as she continued to look through the papers on her table.

"What are you talking about?" Dash asked as she to got a worried look on her face as she looked at her leader.

"All those attacks did the job, but now I have no info on the other gangs." Twilight said as she stopped looking through her paper work long enough to look up at Dash.

"What, Bust you said you had informants in each of the gangs." Dash said as she did not understand what Twilight met.

"I did, but I had them leave before our little show of power last night." Twilight explained, but a side suddenly burst open and Spike ran inside.

"Guys, you might want to see this." Spike said as he ran towards the tv and then turned it on. As the picture came in, all three looked at it and they saw a tall, white stallion dressed in gold armor with a blue mane with a stream of white running through it and matching eyes. He also had a shield with a six point star in it and three stars above it. He stood up right with a few other guard in the back ground and a microphone was pressed in his face.

"Excuse me Shining Armor, can we have a word?" the news mare asked as he looked towards the camera.

"Sure, what is it?" Armor asked.

"Is there any info on the massive amount of bodies found earlier this morning?" the news mare asked as Armor let out a sigh before he answered.

"We have no knew info on this crime, but we will bring the culprits to justice." Armor said as he walked away from the camera and then Dash turned off the tv.

"Damn asshole. He didn't even mention they were all criminals." Dash said in a huff.

"Of curse he didn't." Twilight said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Dash asked confused.

"He didn't want every pony to know that some one took down several dangers criminals." Twilight said as she looked from the tv and went back to her paper work as she continued, "But right now, we have more troubling things to worry about."

"What's wrong?" Spike asked as he looked at Twilight.

"I had my informants leave the gangs just in case some pony found them out, but now I don't have any one to help us find out how to stick it to the other gangs." Twilight with a slight annoyed tone to her voice a she repeated her self.

"Hmmm, oh. I know." Spike spoke up as he got both mare's attention before he continued, "My old babysitter. She some how knew when and where gangs were going to attack, and kept me safe for most of my life."

"Great, just what we need. An old cheerleader." Dash mocked.

"Dash is right Spike, what can she do to help us exactly?" Twilight asked a she was not sure where Spike was going with this.

"Simple, since she knows stuff about the gangs, maybe she knows some pony with an axe to grind." Spike explained his idea and this made both Dash and Twilight think fore a few minutes until Twilight spoke up.

"Hmmm, not a bad idea. Where does she live?" Twilight asked. Spike pulled paper off the table until he saw a mapa nd then pointed to a small house in the woods.

"Here, near the edge of the Gem Busters area." Spike pointed out the place she lived at.

"'whistle' She lives out there." Dash said as she groaned and then she turned to the side., and began to head off towards the back.

"Where are you going?" Twilight asked.

"I'm going to load up, we are heading really close to the Busters and they might want revenge." Dash explained as she continued to head towards the back with Spike quickly followed her.

* * *

A little while later in the big office building, Iron Wills looked through some reports of his shipment and the amount he had lost since the Saint's had appeared. As he read them and began to get mad at them, the door to his office burst open and as he turned towards it, he saw Flam standing there, breathless.

"Yes?" he asked as he put the paper work down and look at the unicorn.

"Sur, we found to of the attacks are heading towards the wood near are area." Flam said as he smiled nervously.

"Good, send a few groups to take them out once and for all." Iron said as he appeared to be in a better mood as he returned to his paper work.

* * *

It had been a couple of leaving the castle, Dash and Spike were cruising around in roads in the woods. It was in the late of the afternoon, and Dash was starting to get annoyed as hell as she continued to groan.

"Damn it, Spike. Can't you remember where this damn girl is?" Dash asked in an annoyed tone.

"Lay off, she showed me when I was to young to know what a map was." Spike defended himself as she quickly looked at him in shock and until she faced forward and shock her head.

"Are you kidding me, damn you Spike." Dash said as she lean against the door, and it was then that she notice a truck following them and then she spoke, "Ah, Shit."

"What?" Spike asked.

"Some Gem Busters are following us." Dash said as she placed both her hooves on the wheel and then floored it.

"Ah, hell." Spike said as he looked behind them and then faced forward. As he faced forward, he began to dig under the front seat and dug out a tommy gun. He pulls back the handle to get it ready for action, and then he stood up, turned, and let out a line of bullets towards the truck. The ones in the truck began to return fire and there they were, driving through the wood with bullets hitting and damaging trees from all over. They continued to fire at each other until Spike stopped firing.

"What's wrong?" Dash asked as she turned to him as he sat down and began to fiddle with his gun.

"Jammed." Spike said as he tried to get to work while they were continuously being fired at. As he tried to work, Dash leaned forward and opened the glove compartment, she then pulled out a grenade and smiled wickedly.

"Then hold on Spike." Dash said as she suddenly hit the breaks and skidded until they hit the truck, she then pulled out the pin and tossed it over her shoulder throw a hole in the windshield Spike had made. She then quickly sped off and with in a few seconds, they both heard an explosion and fireball. As it appeared in the window, they looked at each other and smiled as they high hooved each other.

* * *

About an hour of driving on even more, Dash and Spike had finally arrived at the drive way that lead them to the a large cottage with a large garden around it and dozens of woodland creatures running.

"Wow." Dash said as she walked over to the area and then she took a deep breath, and spoke again, "Spike, we're dead."

"What?" Spike asked as he was replacing his tommy gun with an AK-47.

"We died and I'm in hell." Dash said as a few birds fly around and chip a happy song. It was then that they suddenly heard a humming tune enter their ears and they bother turned to see a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and a three butterflies as her cutie mark. She continued to hum and dance around, but she notice them and she quickly screamed in fear.

"AHHHHHH. What are you doing here?" the Pegasus asked as she quivered in fear as she watched Dash and Spike walk up to her, but then she stopped as she laid her eyes on Spike and then she smiled happily as she ran up to him and scooped him up in her hooves as she spoke again, "Oh, Spike. Long time no see, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Fluttershy. Can you put me down?" Spike asked as blush formed on his face and she did.

"Oh, sorry. Please, come in and relax." Fluttershy said as she lead them to her cottage. As they entered, Dash looked around and gagged a little as she saw lassie pillows and couch. "What can I get you to drink?" Fluttershy asked from the kitchen.

"A beer would be nice." Dash asked as she sat down on the soft couch and sank into it a little. After a few minutes, Fluttershy walked out with a tray that had three bottles on it.

"Sweet." Dash said as she took one of them and drank it quickly, but she even more quickly spat it out as she yelled, "What the hell? This isn't beer."

"Yes it is, root beer." Fluttershy said as she and Spike drank it, and Dash let out a groan as she leaned back. After they finished their drinks, Spike throw away the bottle and then turned to face Fluttershy.

"Shy, can I ask you something?" Spike asked as he looked at her.

"Yeah, what is?" Fluttershy asked as she looked at him with a smile.

"Ummmm,...well..." Spike stuttered as he was not sure if he could ask her, but Dash could.

"Look toots, we need your help to take out the gangs running this town." Dash asked as she sat there, but suddenly turned to face towards the window.

"Oh, no. I don't want to get involved with them. That's why I live out this far." Fluttershy said as she looked at them with a cute smile on her face.

"Please Shy, we could really use your..." Spike was pleading, but was cut off by Dash.

"Get down." she yelled as she flow a few feet and pushed them both down as bullets began to rain through the walls.

"What are they doing here?" Fluttershy asked as she placed her hooves over her head, and a s she did, she saw blood running down Dash's right front hoof.

"They must have followed us." Dash said as she rolled to the side and pulled out her pistol, she then looked at Spike and smiled at Spike as she asked, "Spike, you ready?"

"Hell ya." Spike said as he crawled toward his AK and then he clocked it as the two readied to fight for all three of their lives.

TBC.

* * *

Both Spike and Dash are pinned down in Fluttershy's cottage by the Gem Busters with her inside with them. They have low ammo and Dash is injured. Death seams to be close to them, but will unlikely ally come to help?

* * *

**Well, that was the chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it and will review.**


	8. Hidden Power

**Hey, King Spike rules here and here is the next chapter in this story. **

Chapter 6: Hidden Power.

Spike and Dash took aim from behind Fluttershy's coach as she coward behind them. And as bullets flow past them, they smiled at each other and began to return fire the best they could. As they fired back at the busters, Dash realized they were way to out gunned by the amount the Busters had.

"Shit, I'm not armed for this kinda fight." Dash said as she took cover and reloaded her gun.

"Well, what can we do?" Spike asked as he unleashed a round of bullets back at the Busters, and then he took cover again as more bullets flow past where he just was. As the two continued to fire back, Fluttershy was a shaking mess as she lifted her from the floor enough to ask.

"H-how much longer will it take for them to enter." Fluttershy asked as a few more bullets flow over her head and hit the wall behind, making her duck again.

"Ah, there are like twelve. So, a few more minutes." Dash said as she took aim and fire a few bullets until she ducked again as more bullets flow over them.

"Sixteen." Spike said out of no where as he fired a few shots at them.

"What?" Dash asked him as she was confused as to what he met.

"Four trucks with four Busters in each. four times four is sixteen." Spike explained as he fire back at them.

"Oh come on. We don't have time for a math test." Dash said as she fired a few more rounds, but then she ducked as she took out another clip and reloaded her gun. But as she did, she re counted her ammo and realized something as she spoke again, "Great, I only have three more clips."

"Yeah, well..." Spike paused for a moment as he fired a few more shots and then he reloaded, he then continued, "I have only five of these."

"Wait, what would happen if you run out of bullets?" Fluttershy asked as she lifted the head up just a little to look at Dash.

"Well, if I have to guess. Kill us, or tutors us." Dash said in a calm tone as she returned fire at the busters.

"Oh, no." Fluttershy said as she quickly put her head down and shock in fear as she did not want to die. As she did that, Dash and Spike looked at each other, and with a nod, they began to return fire the best they could to try and take out their attackers.

* * *

After another hour of firing, Dash and Spike were just about out of ammo with Spike down to half a clip and Dash just placing her last one into the her gun.

"Alright, Spike. I think were pretty much fucked." Dash said as she took aim and fired four bullets and then took cover again as several more bullets flow by.

"Yeah, I just wish I could avenge my mother." Spike answered back as he fired the last few bullets he had and then he was out. As the two waited for the intruders to enter the house, they suddenly heard loud squawking sound come form out side.

"What the hell was that?" Dash asked as she and Spike looked at the hole filled front wall, and then they saw Fluttershy freak out at the sound.

"My pets." she yelled as she stood up and ran to the window, just in time to see the minotaur stomping on a few parrots that were in their coop. Fluttershy's eyes widen in horror as she watched the monsters sized beast stomp their hooves in to the poor, helpless creatures. As Fluttershy stared blankly out the window, Dash and Spike took the moment of cease fire to check what was happening.

"What is she doing?" Dash asked herself as she looked at her for a moment.

"I have no id..." Spike stopped in mid sentence as he looked in a broken mirror and saw the busters stomping in a coop. His eyes widen in horror as he could only one thing, "Oh, no."

"What is it?" Dash asked but her answer came from Spike grabbing her gun and tossed it over their head, and then pushed Dash behind the coach. Dash was shocked as she pushed Spike off of her and then asked, "What the hell are doing?"

"Shhh, be quiet." Spike said as he look nerves.

"Why?" Dash asked, but got her answer when she suddenly heard a screaming coming from Fluttershy.

"You...Y-you...SICK MOTHERFUCKERS." Fluttershy screamed as her eyes narrowed and pure rage filled her eyes as she looked at the massive beast in front of her house, who had finally finished with they heinous and were about to restart their assault on the cottage. As they took aim at the house, Fluttershy looked to the floor and saw Dash's pistol laying by her hooves. She quickly lifted the weapon, aimed it, and fired. The bullet flow through the air and his one of the Buster's in the eye, and as his body fell back, his hand pulled the trigger and fired into two other Busters, killing them instantly. This shocked the others as began to aim at her, but they suddenly felt powerless from her glare. She quickly took aim again and fired two more bullets. These two hit their targets, which in turn fired their guns as they died and killed another Buster in the process. With only ten left, she aimed and fired a bullet that flow in the air until it hit another Buster, but this time, he fired into one of the trucks, which exploded and hit three others with shrapnel. This left only six left and they began to fear they were boomed.

"Lets get out of here." one of the last ones yelled as they all headed for one of the other trucks, but Fluttershy was ready for this as she took aim and fired two more times. One of the bullets flow through the air and hit the driver square in the eye, it then went through him and hit the Buster behind him in the head. The second one did the same for the passenger side, leaving only two Buster, who were scared to death as one made a run for it into the wood, which was answered by Fluttershy shooting him in the back of his head. As the last Buster looked in horror as his comrade body fell limp and then he watched as Fluttershy walked out of the cottage and headed for him.

"W-What do you want?" he asked as he shock in fear from her.

"What I want, I want you to kneel and apologize." she said as she shot him in one of his knees, forcing him to fall to the ground and whale in pain.

"I-I'm sorry. P-Please let me go." the Buster begged as he was scared of what she was going to do.

"Hmmm, no." Fluttershy suddenly stopped as she shot him at point blank and then she stood over him as she continued, "You were not sensory." After that, she stood there for a minute or two as she looked around what she had done, and as she did that, Spike and Dash were watching the whole scene from the window as shock appeared on their faces.

"What the hell was that?" Dash asked as her sunglasses hung low on her face as she looked at the yellow Pegasus.

"She has an inner rage that will only appear when some pony she is being hurt in front of her. One time, when I was younger, she broke three bullies noses when they pushed me off the slide in the park." Spiek explained as they watched her hard, cold stare suddenly went back to her normal calm, happy one. As she returned to normal, Fluttershy looked around at all the bodies around her, she then looked at Spike and Dash, who were standing there watching her.

"Did I do this?" she asked meekly., and when they shock their heads years, she suddenly felt faint and she passed out there on the ground with the pistol clinched in her hoof.

TBC.

* * *

Now that they are safe for the time being, Dahs and Spike will check on Fluttershy, who then tends to Dash. After that, she agrees to help them find more help for their cause.

* * *

**Well, that was it. I'm sorry it was short and all, but I felt it need to be broken in so that both parts of this will be spotlighted. Next will be more on Fluttershy, and then it will start the quest for the ****lieutenant**s.


	9. Building Ranks

**Hey, King Spike rules here and here is the next chapter in this story. **

Chapter 7: Rank's Building.

Fluttershy felt woozy was she slowly opened her eyes and when her vision cleared, she saw a concern look on Spike's face as she looked up at him from her bed on the couch. After a few minutes, she slowly sat up and held her head as she looked around at the destroyed walls and such that were her once her home.

"Oh, what happened?" she asked as she held her head.

"Simple princess. You killed all sixteen busters all by your self." Dash said as she placed a root beer on the kneeling table in from of her.

"Oh, my gosh. I couldn't have." Fluttershy said as she lifted the drink and took a long drink from it.

"Sorry to say this princess, but you did it and in cold blood." Dash said with a smile as she turned to leave, but Fluttershy instantly saw her still bleeding front leg.

"Oh, no. We need to get the bullet out." Fluttershy said as she got off the couch and headed for Dash.

"Oh, this. I'll be fi..." Dash was cut off by Fluttershy lifting her over her head and then tossed her onto the kitchen table.

"Shh, first we need to sterilize. Spike, get me my first aid in the kitchen." Fluttershy said as she took some straps out of nowhere and then attached them to Dash, to keep her on the table.

"Here you go." Spike said as he brought her the first aid kit to her. Fluttershy quickly took it form Spike and then took out a few things.

"Wait, I think I'll live..." Dash was suddenly silenced when a belt was shoved in her mouth.

"Bite down on this." Shy said as she looked for something in the kit.

"'Mumbled' Why?" Dash tried to asked, by she couldn't thanks to the belt in her mouth. After a few seconds, Shy took out a bottle and purred it out onto Dash wound, which made her shriek in pain as she felt the alcohol sting like hell. After that, she watched as Fluttershy took out scalpel and then drew the blade down Dash's wouned and then she used a pair of tongs to open it up a little as she used a smaller pair to remove the bullet. After fishing around for it for a few seconds, and Dash screaming bloody murder, she had finally found it and carefully removed it. Once she was down, she removed the tongs and then began to suture it up. Once that was done, she wrapped it around in gars. Once she was done, she undid the straps, which allowed Dash to remove her gag and yell, "What the fuck, bitch."

"I use to be a nurse at the local hospital." Fluttershy said as she put her stuff back into the kit.

"So, what are you going to do now Shy?" Spike asked as he looked around the house that was totally destroyed.

"Oh, hmmmm. I-I don't know." Fluttershy said as she was starting to get worried of what had just happened to them.

"Well, why don't you come and stay at the castle. It has a nice garden that you can fix up and bring some of your pets." Spike offered and before Dash could say anything, Fluttershy got extra excited.

"Oh, and thank you for that offer." Fluttershy said as she hugged Spike, but she was cut off by Dash as she stood up and looked at them.

"Wait, you can't just come and make a garden. You need to help us with the other gangs if you want to come with us." Dash said as she put her hoof down.

"Hmmm, oh. I can find a few other to help." Fluttershy said as she looked at Dash, who was confused at what she met, so Spike spoke up.

"She says she can find exports on the gangs." Spike explained and Dash nodded.

"Ah, I see. alright. Let's get going." Dash said as she turned and limped towards the door, followed by Spike and Fluttershy.

* * *

(Three Days Later.)

It had been three days since Fluttershy had arrived at the castle, and Dash was starting to get annoyed from all the chirping birds and little woodland critters running around all over the place. as she sat there on the couch watching the t.v., a bunch of squirrels ran by and knocked over the t.v.

"Alright, that's it." Dahs yelled as she stood up and marched right to Twilight's office. Once there, she looked her right in the eye as she spoke again, "Twilight, it's been three days and she's given us no info on the other gangs."

"I know, but Spike said she had finally found some ponies that can help." Twilight said as she looked up at Dash.

"Really? Who?" Dash asked as she was not sure if what Twilight was telling her was true. Just then, the door opened again and walked Fluttershy with a blue jay carrying a pair of folds and Spike behind her.

"Alright, as promised. Here are three ponies that can help you." Fluttershy said as her bird landed the folders on to the table, and as Twilight looked them through, Fluttershy explained what was on it. "There was a great up and comer Buster named Applejack that was said going to be one of Ironwill's in circle, but she suddenly left and swear that she will never speak to them again. She live on the an apple farm on the outside of town. As for the Blizters, there was this great party planner named Pinkie Pie and she throw great parties. That is until the Blitzers decided to use one of her parties as a front to kill some rival racers. Since then, she's been in hiding for a few years in the warehouse on the east side of town. And as for the Mistics. the leader, Prince Blueblood had a fling with the fames fashion mare Rarity. But she suddenly vanished. But thanks to my pets, I found her in a brothel in the north side."

"I see. These can help me a lot. Thank you." Twilight said as she allowed Fluttershy to leave. Once she was gone, her, Dash, and Spike began to speak.

"Alright. I want you two to collect these three and bring them here so we can get to work on taken down the gangs once and for all." Twilight said with a smile as Spike and Dash went off to collect some help.

TBC.

* * *

With their goal set, Spike and Dash set off to find the mares that can help them defeat the other gangs. But the ones standing in their way will not stop until their dead, even kill others to do so.

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think? I hope you like it and now we are getting the rest of the Mane Six. I know it was short, but I promise the next will be longer.**


	10. Collecting the Lieutenants part 1

**Hey, King Spike rules here and here is the next chapter in this story. This chapter is the beginning of gaining the first of the three Lieutenant.**

Chapter 8: Collecting the Lieutenants part 1.

After getting their orders, Spike and Rainbow Dash hopped in their car, and then took to the out skirts of town, But what they didn't know was a diamond dog scout was secretly watching the borders of their territory notice them head to the southern side of their area. He smiled slyly as he took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Yes?" called the voce of Iron Will from the other side of the line.

"Hey, boss. Guess who just showed up in our territory?" he asked with a smile.

"Those two pain in my ass?" Iron asked as he sounded happy to his tone.

"Yep, and he's heading for The Sweet Apple Acres." The scout said with a smile.

"Great, I'm sending an army to help take care of them all." Iron said in a very happy tone as he hung up and the scout smiled wickedly as he went back under ground.

* * *

Spike and Dash flow on the road as they past a few small farms here and there, and the two were not sure what they were really looking for, or would be expecting until they found themselves driving down a small road with miles and miles of apple trees as far as they can see.

"Whoa, I can't believe how large this place is." Dash said as she looked up and saw hundreds of thousands of apples.

"I can't believe we haven't notice this place before." Spike said with a smile as they continued down the dirt road for a few more minutes until they saw a farm house and barn.

"Hmm, I round if that's the place?" Dash asked as she turned the car down off the road and headed up the drive way. Once they were near the house, they stopped the car and then they got out to start to search for the mare they came for. Spike headed around the house as Dash checked out barn. As they searched, Dash could hear noises and felt movement behind her. She pushed the barn doors open, and then she saw a flash of something and she was sent flying a few feet until she landed with a thud.

"What are y'all doing here?" dash heard a southern voice call out to her and as she sat up, she saw an orange mare with a blonde mane tied back in a ponytail, green eyes, and three red apples as her cutie mark.

"I'm looking for this mare named Applejack." Dash said with a smile as she rubbed her chin for a bit as she smiled wickedly.

"Oh, are you some hitpony hired by Iron Will?" the mare asked as she got ready to fight.

"No, but I'm ready for a fight." Dash said still smiling as she stood up and cracked her neck and then took fly. She flew up into the air, and then flew down at full speed. The orange mare watched and wait, and just as she was a few feet in the air, The mare used her hind legs and leaped into the air meeting Dash in mid air. Dash had no time to react as she was clocked and sent crashing into the ground. Dash got up slowly as she turned to see the orange mare land on all four of her hooves like a cat.

"If that's all you got. Then I'll be done with you very quickly." the mare said with a smile on her face as Dash got up on all fours, and then charged in for a second attack.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spike was calmly looking around the farm house for any sign of the residents. As he searched around the some barrels, he did not see a figure calmly walk across the roof of the house. Spike continued to look around the house as the figure stopped just out of sight of the dragon. It then took out a semi-automatic rifle out and took aim at Spike. Who continued on for a few seconds until he came something at his feet.

"Huh, what's this?" Spike asked as he reached down and picked up a freshly eaten apple core. As he looked it over, he suddenly heard a loud click that he knew all to well. "Ah, shit." Spike said as he took down the house outer wall as the figure let out an onslaught of bullets as he followed the dragon onward. Spike thought quickly as he stepped onto a upright crate and dove into one of the houses windows. The figure quickly ceased fire as he looked down, and as he did, Spike let out some return fire upwards through the roof. The figure quickly dodged the bullets, but miss step and slipped of the roof. As he tried to regain his footing, he was suddenly met with a glock to the face as Spike finally saw that his assailant was a stallion with a red coat, messy orange hair, and a green apple with a wedge missing as a cutie mark.

"Crap." was what the stallion had to say as he looked up at the dragon.

* * *

Back at the barn, Dash was all bruised up as she breathed heavily and looked at the smirking mare.

"I must say, you any much a fighter for a Blitzer." the mare said as she took her stains.

"I keep telling you, I'm not a Blitzer." Dash said as she charged again, but the mare grabbed her wing and throw her off onto the ground with another thud.

"I'll say. I was on of the Buster's best fighter and I killed quite a few Blitzer's when I was with them." the mare said as she walked up to the down Pegasus and stomped her hoof at the base of her wing, which made Dash wince in pain and try to hit her, but she was just pinned as the other mare's hoof forced her down to the ground. As she was held their with her wing and hoof pinned, Dash looked up at the mare and yelled.

"Let me go you bitch." Dash yelled as she tried to get free, but she noticed that the mare was leaning down to her face as she whispered.

"Shhh, just relax and except it." the mare said as she came with inches of Dash's lips, but a sudden billet flow through the air and knocked her hat from her head. The now shocked mare quickly looked up and saw a young dragon with a large stallion in front of him.

"Big Macintosh." the mare yelled as she watched Spike place the gun down to the back of his head.

"Let her go and I'll spare him." Spike said as he up pulled the hammer form his gun and glared at her, who glared back at him until she stepped off of Dash and took a few steps back to allow Dash to get to her hooves and walked to Spike. As he watched Dash walked towards him, Spike stepped back and allowed the Big mac up, who then headed to the mare.

"Alright, now you can leave." the mare said as she checked on the stallion for any injury.

"Not until we talk to Applejack about joining us." Spike said as he got in between them and the beaten Dash.

"I'm going to join any gang after what happened with the Busters." the mare yelled, revealing that she was Applejack.

"Well, we just want to explain..." Spike trailed off as he suddenly heard the loud roar of truck engines coming towards them. "Dash!" Spike yelled as the weakened Dash flew up into the air and saw several Buster trucks heading towards them.

"We have a problem." Dash said as she flow back down and landed next to him. "At least five trucks heading way." she said as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Damn, the two of us can fight that many off, but..." Spike trailed off as he turned to the two earth ponies, who turned to look at him.

"What?" Applejack asked as stared at Spike, but was shocked when he tossed her his glock. She looked at ita dnthen at him confused as to what he wanted.

"Want to help us kill these assholes?" Spike asked as he smiled at them. Both Applejack and Big Mac looked at each other for a few seconds, until they turned to Spike and nodded with wicked smile on their faces.

TBC.

* * *

With their differences put aside for now, can the alliance of the Apple Family and the Harmony Saints stand against the power of the Busters?

* * *

**Well, that was it. I hope you enjoyed it and leave a review. Also, look for my new One Piece oc fic coming soon.**


	11. Collecting the Lieutenants part 2

**Hey, King Spike rules here and here is the next chapter in this story. This chapter is the second part of gaining the first of the three Lieutenant.**

Chapter 9: Collecting the Lieutenants part 2.

As the roar of the engines from the Buster trucks came closer, the newly formed alliance went over to Dash's trunk and popped it, revealing a cash of guns and ammo.

"Whoa, you guy's don't kid around?" Applejack said with a smile as she watched Spike dig in the weapons.

"Yep, that's how the Saint's roll." Spike said as he handed her a semi-automatic shotgun. As Applejack looked it over, he took a powerful snipe rifle and a arm full of semi-automatic rifle clips, and then he handed them to Dash and Big Mac as he spoke, "Alright, Dash. Since your hurt, you take the high ground with Big Mac here while me and Applejack take the ground."

"Fine, but don't boss me around." she said as she took the rifle and checked it out real quick before the two headed off for the farm house. As the headed for the house, Spike collected ammo for Applejack and also hoofed her normal shotgun and two pistols. Once he got her ready, Spike took his AK-47 along with two glocks and a bunch off ammo. After he was done, he took out a bag and close the trunk. Once he did that, he head to the roof and yelled up at Dash.

"Hey, Dash. Party favors." Spike said with a smile on his face as he throw it up into the air.

"Alright, thanks." Dash said as she grabbed the bag and pulled onto the roof.

"Party favor's?" Mac asked as he looked into the bag Dash opened and saw a bunch of grenades.

"Yep, my kind a party." Dash said with as smile as she closed the bag and brought with her to the edge of the roof along with her sniper rifle. As she and Big Mac took aim form the roof, Spike and Applejack walked around the car and faced down the dirt path as seven trucks turned on it and headed their way.

"Ready?" Spike asked as he clucked his rifle and took aim.

"All was." Applejack said as took aim with her shotgun and then they both smiled the winder of the first truck came into view, and this is what gave them a cue to open fire. Spike and Applejack stood their ground as the unloaded their guns into the first trick, which started to loose control and then flipped over onto it's side. The next one just pushed past it as the occupants took aim and fired back at them. This made Spike and Applejack separate, and then took aim at them on either side of the second truck. Once it drove past, both Spike and Applejack took aim and unloaded into the trucks side. This action made the truck skid and crash into the side of the house.

"Hey, watch it." Dash said as she and Big Mac almost lost their balance thanks to the crash.

"Sorry." both Spike and Applejack said as they looked back with a smile, but this allowed the five remaining trucks to slip past. All five stopped, and out came eight minotaur, seven, earth ponies, and five diamond dogs got out. As they got out, the dogs dug into the earth out of range from guns while the others took their guns and separated with four minotaurs and three earth aimed at Spike and Applejack, with the other eight attacked the house. This attack made Spike and Applejack take shelter in the forest as bullets flew past them in several ways.

* * *

The ones attacking the house were charging, but as soon as one of the minotaur was shot in the head by Dash's sniping rifle, they took cover from what they could and tried to return fire as best they could. While on the roof, Dash was smiling as she waited for one of the earth ponies to pop up their head, and then she took him out in less then a second.

"Got two." Dash said with a smile still on her face as Big Mac took aim and fired a few rounds, getting a second earth pony in the back as he was turned away from Mac.

"Got him." Mac said with a smile on his face as he looked at Dash, who was smiling back at him.

"Yeah, that right Big Mac..." she was suddenly cut off as the house began to shake and then two had trouble keeping on the house. "What the hell?" Dash asked herself as she fell hard on the roof with her head hanging over the edge, which allowed her to see a hole near the house, which made her yelled, "Diamond Dogs."

"Huh?" Mac asked as he got next to her to see if she was okay.

"Hoof me that bag?" Dash asked as Mac looked at her for a few seconds until he reach for and then hoofed her the back. Dash took it from him, pulled out a grenade, she then removed the pin and dropped it down the hole. She then ducked back onto the roof as it went off and a loud boom went throw the farm as the house stopped shaking.

* * *

Meanwhile in the trees, both Spike and Applejack were pinned down from the onslaught of bullets flow through the air and were cutting through the trees a very fast rate. As they sat their, under cover, Spike decided to ask a question as he turned towards Applejacks tree as he yelled.

"They don't have much aim, do they?" Spike asked as he moved his head the right just as bullets cut through the tree even more.

"Nope, the Buster's prefer power and brute force over skill." Applejack explained as she to had to move before bullets nearly hit her head.

"Is that so..." Spike said as he reached behind him and pulled out a flash grenade. Spike smiled at Applejack, who smiled back as he spoke again, "I prefer to use both." And with that, Spike tossed the grenade into the air, and then he and Applejack quickly covered their eyes as the bullets hit it and sent out a large flash of light, blinding the attacks. After they were blinded, Spike and Applejack took this chance as they popped out from behind their trees and began to return fire back at them. Spike unloaded a fresh clip into three minotaurs chests, killing them. Meanwhile, Apple jack unloaded a few of her shots with good results. She fired one and it took half of an earth pony's face off, and then the next one got the other the other earth ponies by hitting them in the throats, cutting massive holes in them and made then bleed out. After that attack, Spike and Applejack ducked behind two different trees and waited for the return attack. After a few minutes and not hearing anything, they decided to take a quick look and saw that the fourth minotaur was lying face down on the ground dead, as they took a closer look, they saw that the killing blow was not by them, but a single shot from the back of the head.

"What the hell happened?" Spike asked as they both looked confused, but then they heard laughter coming from the farm house, as they looked, they could make out Dash rolling around on the roof a laughing at taking their kill.

* * *

Soon after finishing their attacks, all four of them stood around the car and took a great look around at all the bodies. As they all finished their scanning, Dash turned to face Applejack and asked a simple question.

"Are you going to join our group now?" Dash asked as she and Spike stared at the Apple Siblings, who stared back at them for a few second until they looked at each other and then faced them again.

"Sure, you can fight pretty well and I know just what will work to take down those damn Buster's." Applejack said as she shock hooves with Spike and Dash, as did Big Mac.

"Great, now why don't you come with us and we can go find Pinkie Pie." Spike said as he turned to the car and got in the passenger seat. Dash got in the drivers side.

"Alright, Mac. Get rid of these bodies and go pick up Applebloom from school." Applejack said with a smile as she got into the back seat.

"We'll call you later to tell you were to meet us at the castle." Dash said as she sped off down the road and then turned back towards town with Mac waving good bye to them.

TBC.

* * *

With their newest allow joining them, Spike and Dash head off to the east to find the Queen of Parties. But with the Blitzers looking for revenge. Can they get to her before they are taken out?

* * *

**Well, that was it. I hoped you like it and will leave a review for me.**


	12. Collecting the Lieutenants part 3

**Hey, King Spike rules here and this is the third part of the Collecting the Lieutenants arc. Here is were we get Pinkie, and I know it's a little shorter then the other two, but I hope giving you all Pinkie in full Pinkieness will be enough. Here we go.**

Chapter 10: Collecting the Lieutenants part 3.

After leaving the farm, the trio zoomed through the south side of the city and were heading right for the Mean Blitzers territory. As they drove through the streets, Spike looked at Applejack in the review mirror and felt he should try and break the ice.

"Hey, Applejack." he called to her, and when she looked at him, he continued with his question, "So, why did you leave the Gem Busters?" After asking, she looked at him for a few moments in pure silence and he was about to take it back when she answered him.

"Two greedy, heartless Unicorns killed a pony close to me and sold me out to Iron Will's with lies." she said coldly as she turned to look out the of the car. Spike sat back for a moment until he looked at her in the mirror again and he asked another question.

"The pony was family, wasn't it?" this left the car in a long silence as she turned to look at him again and answered after a few minutes.

"H-how did you know?" she asked as she looked at him and even Dash took notice in the conversation now.

"Because it as the Buster's, Blitzor's, and Mistic's that I lost my mother and now I want to end all three groups." Spike said as he turned a way from the mirror and their was another silence in the car for a minute or so until she spoke again.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Applejack said as she turned to look at the buildings for a little while, but as she did, she noticed a couple Pegasus's and griffons flying behind them in one of the stores windows. "Ummm, guys?" Applejack tried to warn them but was to late as a they pulled out machine guns and took aim at the car, and then they opened fire.

"Shit." Dash yelled as she swerved off the main street and went down an ally way to try, and avoid the gun fire, but it was no use as they just continued to follow and fire from above. As bullets sored past them, Spike quickly pulled out two AK-47 and tossed one to Applejack, who caught it and then both took aim and began to return fire at the Pegasus and griffons. As the two returned fire, Dash quickly took turns here and there in attempts to loose they Blitzer's but she was shocked to see a how flock flying right for them.

"How many are there?" Spike asked as he turned to face forward and began to shoot at the ones head towards them from the front.

"The Blitzer's like to use the skies to their advantage and swarm their victims." Applejack said as she reloaded her rifle and resumed firing.

"That's just great." Dash said as she pushed the peddle to the floor and they zoomed down the road, and as they did, two Pegasus and one griffon fell to the ground suddenly. This shocked the trio and as they drove past the flock, Spike caught something out of the corner of his eye.

"What the" he looked a little harder and then saw a shadow figure hitting and attacking the Blitzer's.

"What is it?" Dash asked as she turned again down a ally way and had finally lost their attackers.

"I think I saw something attacking them in the sky." Spike said as both mares looked at him with confused looks, and then they just laughed at his statement.

* * *

After their attack, the trio moved as quick and as quite as possible to avoid another attack form the Blitzer's. After a ten minutes longer then they thought, they had finally arrived at the wards. As they pulled into the place, they saw a bunch of warehouses, along with trucks and ships all over.

"Umm, did Fluttershy anything on hat kind of Warehouse Pinkie was staying in?" Spike asked as he looked at all the towering buildings.

"No, she didn't." Dash said as they all began to look around for any sign for the mare they were looking for, but as they turned to corner, they were met by a large flock of Pegasus and griffons as they came from above.

"Fuck!" all three yell as Dash put it in reverse and tried to back away, but a truck suddenly pulled out behind them, blocking them in.

"Ah, hell." Dash said as she tied to drive forward but another truck pulled up in front of them, pinning them in between both trucks. After that, all three pulled out a rifle and got ready for what could have been their last battle. But just before the Blitzer's could attack, sudden explosions it the flock and several of them fell to the ground dead. As the trio looked at the bodies, a shadowy figure leaps out of no were, it then grabbed one Blitzer's wing, and then spun it around in the air a few times, knocking down four other Blitzer's until she let him go and he flew through the flock, knock down six more until he finally landed with a loud thud. The figure landed on top of the front truck, reached into it's mane and pulled out a rocket launcher. It then looked down at the trio, who were looking up at it and then it pointed to a near by warehouse.

"I think it want's us to go for it?" Spike said as all three leaped from the car and ran as fast as they could towards the warehouse the figure had pointed out. As they were running, the figure took a running start and jumped from the truck, and then turned in mid air as it aimed to the flock and fired two RPG's at them. After that, it tossed the weapon to the side. It then reached into it's mane again and this time pulled out two pistols and began to fire at the flock as she floated towards the ground.

"Is that pony floating to the ground?" Dash asked as they opened the door to the warehouse and ran inside. The figure landed on the ground and quickly ran towards the warehouse, and it nearly ran Dash over as Spike quickly closed the door and locked it.

* * *

Once inside, the trio looked at the figure for a few second as did the figure, until it turned and motioned for them to follow it. They all looked at each other and then decided to follow it. They followed it for a few minutes and they had started to head for basement. Once they were in the basement, they were lead down a long hallway that ended at a door.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Dash whispered to Spike, who nodded and got a pistol ready just in case as the figure opened the door. And inside it was filled with balloons, cakes, streamers, and dozens of boxes all over the large room. As the figure entered, it suddenly pulled off a cloak and revealed it was an earth pony with a swirly, bouncy pink mane, pink coat, bright blue eyes, and three balloons as a cutie mark.

"Whoa, that thing is so stuffy." she said as she tossed the cloak to the side and then she turned to the trio with a bright, happy smile on her face as she added in a cheerful tone, "Hello, it so nice to finally have some guests to one of my parties again."

"So, your must be Pinkie Pie?" Spike asked as he took a step closer towards her.

"Yep, the best party planner in town. that was until those Meanie, bobeanies killed a couple of my guest at one of my party. And now, no pony wants to come." Pinkie suddenly slouched in a chair and sign in sadness.

"Well, would you like us to help you get rid of these Blitzer's?" Spike asked as he stepped close toward the sad mare, who perked up and looked right into his green eyes.

"W-Well, you?" she asked calmly.

"Yes, if you join our group. We'll help get your reputation back and be able to throw as big a parties as you want." Spike said with a smile on his face as he offered her his claw, but he was shocked by her wrapping her claws around his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek, which made him blush.

"Oh, thank, thank, thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much." she said in a happy tone and then proceeded to bounce around the room in excitement, but it was stopped by the sound of explosions it the wall and the building began to shake a little.

"Crap, we're trapped." Dash said as she tried to keep her balance.

"Nope, their in trouble." Pinkie said as she bounced towards the far wall and pushed in one of the bricks, and then the door opened up to reveal the large computer, which shocked all trio as they looked at the large devise and then watched as Pinkie sat behind a chair in front of it, she then turned towards them and said with a smile on her face, "Get ready."

TBC.

* * *

With their newest ally ready to help. Can the Saint's escape the warehouse and what does Pinkie Pie have planned for the Blitzer's.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review. Also, I have a One Piece fic up is any one wants to add an oc to it.**


	13. Collecting the Lieutenants part 4

**Hey, King Spike rules here and this is the fourth part of the Collecting the Lieutenants arc. **

Chapter 11: Collecting the Lieutenants part 4.

As the group looked at the large computer in front of them, Pinkie smiled as she sat at the chair and began to push buttons on the devise. As she did, hole opened up in the roof and out popped rocket launchers, machine guns, and laser guide missal.

"Whoa, where did you get those things?" Rainbow Dash asked as she got excited from seeing what Pinkie had up her sleeve.

"Well, the Blitzer's like to play rough. So, I made this." Pinkie explained as she looked at the screen to see quite a few Pegasus and griffons flying around the warehouse, dropping bomb onto the roof and sides. Smiling, Pinkie pressed a few buttons and one of the rocket launches turned a few inches and then launched an few rockets towards the flock, and when they blow up, several fell to the ground, dead. She continued this a few more times, launching a total of ten rockets and killed dozens of Blitzer's, but there were still more coming.

"Pinkie, I think some of them are getting in." Spike said as he looked at one of the monitors, which showed two griffons reach one of the windows and prided open.

"Oh, look in the toy chest. There might be some toys in there for you to play with." she explained as she continued to fire rockets and then started to fire the rotating machine guns. After hearing that, the trio headed over to a pink toy chest in one of the corners of the room, and once they opened it, they were shocked to see it filled with guns and ammo.

"Wow, she one crazy bitch." Dash said as she picked up to AK-47's and several clips.

"Yeah, but she could be lots of fun." Spike said as he lifted up two uzi's and a Tommy gun.

"Quit your talking, and let's get to killing these fuckers." Applejack stepped up as she had two shut guns in hoof. With the trio ready, they headed upstairs to take care of the intruders as Pinkie took care of the ones out side.

* * *

As the trio reached the main floor, they were met by gun fire by the intruding Blitzer's, so they all took cover with Spike and Applejack behind a the same crate, and Dash across from them.

"Ready?" Spike asked as he cocked his guns.

"Yep," Applejack and Dash said at the same time as they both cocked their guns too, Once they were ready, the three leaped from behind the crates and began to fire upwards towards the Blitzer's. As the trio fired up, they cut through the wings of two of the Blitzer's, but they had to quickly retake cover as bullets flew down onto them.

"Damn, we're pinned down." Spike said as he reloaded his uzi and moved around from the bullets that kept coming.

"Yeah, well. That do have the air." Applejack said as she slid bullets back into her gun.

"Hmm, cover me guys." Dash yelled as she got ready, bent her legs, and then she launched herself into the action shocked Spike and Applejack, who looked at each other until the ren out from their cover and proceeded to fire off into the air, taking out Blitzer after Blitzer from be low as Dash spun in circles while firing her rifles, killing several Pegasus and griffons in the process.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Pegasus and griffons continued their attack on the warehouse with the guns and bombs. Yet they continuously fell from the onslaught from the weapons on top of the building.

"Sir." called to one of the leaders of the attack.

"What is it?" he asked in an annoyed tone to his voice.

"We have lost almost half of our troops. Maybe we should retreat?" the lower one asked as he was wondering if it was worth it to continue.

"I see your point." the stallion said as he flew just a few feet forwards, then he wuickly turned around and she the lower ranked Pegasus in the face at point blank. As the Pegasus fell to the ground, he failed to notice a camera on him from the building.

* * *

"'gasp' How could he do that to a friend?" Pinkie Pie asked herself as she pushed a few buttons and nabs until one of her guns aimed for the leader, and then she opened fire the second he turned around, blasting off his face and head. After that, many of the Blitzer's began to flee, but not before quite a few were killed by Pinkie's party favors.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ground floor. The Saints began to get the upper hoof/claw as Spike and Applejack continued to fire on at the flock, while Dash flew past the attacks, leaving them with many bullets inside of them. The trio continued this for a few more minutes until just the twitching bodies were left.

"Ha, that was fun." Dash said with a smile on her face.

"Yep, loads of fun." Spike said also with a smile on his face. Applejack looked at them for a few minutes and shock her head until they all notice Pinkie bouncing up the steps.

"Hey, guys. Looks like you all had lots of fun up here." she said as she kicked on of the dead Pegasus's head.

"What is wrong with you ponies?" Applejack asked as she looked at each of them, giving them each a weird look.

"What do you mean?" Pinkie asked as she tilted her head to the side. Applejack opened her mouth to answer, but decided to let it go.

"Alright, Pinkie Pie." Spike addressed the pink pony, who looked over at him with a smile on her face a she spoke.

"Yes?" she asked blinking her blue eyes at him.

"Will you join us and put an end to the Blitzer's?" Spike asked as he looked her in the eye with a smile on his face which she returned.

"Oh, sure. you guys are way to much fun for me not to join." Pinkie said with a smile on her face and as bounced towards him and shock his claw.

"Good, now lets go get our last one." Spike said as he and the trio of mares turned and they all headed off to their next goal.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the castle, Twilight stood in the throne room as she had answered the phone and was talking with Spike on the other end of the line and Fluttershy was playing with a few of her pets on the near by floor..

"So, you have two of the three..." she was cut off by the sound of a car stopping and doors closing. "That's great. So, your going to get Rarity. Call me when you're on your way back." she paused for a moment as she closed her phone, looked at the yellow Pegasus again before speaking to her, "Fluttershy."

"Huh, yes?" she asked as she looked at the unicorn.

"Please for to my office with your pets and don't come out until I come get you." Twilight with a strict tone. Fluttershy looked at her for a few second until she picked up her pets and quickly carried them through the back door. After she left, Twilight closed her eyes for a few moments until a voice called out to her.

"Twilight Sparkle." the voice called out in a strict, stern tone as it came closer.

"Why hello." Twilight said with a smile on her face as she stared at the stallion who had walked in.

TBC.

* * *

Who is this stallion and what does he want to do with Twilight? And how will Spike and the others get Rarity out of the brothel alive?

* * *

**Well, that was it. I hoped you guys enjoyed that and please leave a review to know what you think and who do you think the stallion is that met Twilight.**


	14. Collecting the Lieutenants part 5

**Hey, King Spike rules here and this is the fifth part of the Collecting the Lieutenants arc. **

Chapter 12: Collecting the Lieutenants part 5.

Inside the castle, Twilight was smiling as she had the back to her stallion guest and as she turned around, she saw a upset look on his face. The stallion was none other then Blueblood's guard, Flash Sentry.

"How are you doing, Flash?" she asked with a sly smile on her face as the two faced each other.

"What are you thinking, killing all those gang members like that?" he asked, almost yelling at her as he stepped forward.

"Oh, well that was simple." she paused as she took a few steps closer until their faces were just about to touch and then she continued, "You guards won't doing anything to stop them, so I'm going to."

"But Twilight. You know how dangers this is. If Shining Armor finds out." Flash began to speak, but she cut him off.

"He won't find out, trust me." she said with a sly smile on her face as she turned to walk away.

"I hope so, because I really don't want to know what he will do to me if he finds you in this much danger." Flash said as he turned around and head for the door, but stopped just short of it and turned his head towards her as he added, "Oh, he wants you to meet him at the restaurants tonight."

"Alright, I'll be there, oh and Sentry..." she called to him, and when he turns over, he saw her move her tail out of the way and then speak again, "I'll be seeing you again soon." This made him blush bright red as he turned back andbegan to head out of the castle. Once outside, Flash Sentry headed for his car and as he sat in, his phone suddenly rang and he looked at it for a few seconds until he finally decided answer it.

"Yeah, yes sir." Sentry said as he talked to the pony on the other line, and as they talked, Sentry had one last thing to say before finishing the conversation, "Yeah, she's a part of the whole thing."

* * *

Meanwhile at the large red mansion, Blueblood was calmly sitting his lounger, sipping at some wine, and was watching a large t.v. As he enjoyed his show, the door suddenly opened and in walked Trixie in a silk gown.

"What are you watching, my love?" she asked as she leaned over his shoulder.

"Oh, just some of clients enjoying our merchandise." Blueblood said as the large t.v. was split into four parts, with each being shown a mare being violated by at least one or more stallions.

"Ah, I see. Hmmm, it makes me so hot to see those worthless cunts put in their place." Trixie said as she slid one of hooves in between her hind legs.

"Oh, is my mare getting hot?" Blueblood said as he looked over at her.

"Oh, yes I am." she coed in his ear.

"Alright, why don't you go to our room and I'll get the branding iron and mare before I join you." Blueblood said with a smile as hey kissed and then left each other to do what they want to do.

* * *

Meanwhile the group were heading deep into the Mistic territory, and as they did, Applejack felt she need to ask a question that was bugging her.

"So, what do we know about this Rarity?" she asked as they drove down the streets.

"Hmmm, I don't know. Fluttershy didn't give us much of an idea of what's she like or even what she looks like." Dash said as she steered the car.

"All we know is that she use to date Blueblood and now she held up in a brothel." Spike said as he reloaded his AK-47.

"Oh, so we're going to sneak into the place while it's closed?" Applejack asked as she began to check her own gun out.

"Nope, it doesn't ever close." Spike said as he also loaded some pistols.

"So, how the hell to we get into there to get her out?" Applejack asked again wondering what to do now.

"Simple, Twilight already had a plan ready." Spike said with a smile.

"Oh, and what was that?" Applejack asked.

"Simple, we become customers." Spike said with a smile on his face as the trio of mares looked confused as to what he met or won't sure of how to understand what he said.

* * *

A few minutes later, the group arrived at a normal looking mansion in the middle of town. Confused, the group pulled up past the gate and went right up to the front entrance, where they were met by a clean cut unicorn stallion.

"Yes, may I park you're vehicle?" he asked in a calm tone.

"Sure, just don't scratch the paint." Dash said as she tossed the keys at the stallion, who used his magic to catch it.

"Very good, it will be parked in the basement until your ready to leave. Enjoy yourselves." he said with a smile as he got in the drivers seat and then drove it behind the building.

"Huh? A brothel with valet. Weird." Dash said as the four of them headed inside, and as they did, they saw a large lounge with leather chairs, oak table, and fancy drinks being held by many wealthy looking ponies and others as they mingled with each other. As they looked around, Spike notice the clerk looking at them with a smile and motioned for them to come up.

"Yes, may I help you ponies and dragon with something?" the unicorn mare asked still with a sweet smile on her face as they walked up.

"Umm, yes. We want to rent out Lady Rarity for his twenty first birthday." Dash said with a smile on her face as she looked at the clerk.

"Oh, are you sure. She's very expensive and I'm not sure about..." she was cut off by a large bag of bits being placed in front of her. She paused for a minute and then she pressed a button on the intercom, "Please make sure Rarity is free. We have a very special guest here." And after that, they all waited for a few second until a voice came back over the intercom.

"She's free. Send them up." the voice said as the clerk looked at them again with a smile on her face.

"Good, now you can go." the clerk said, but Spike did not move from his spot.

"Ummm, c-can they come with me. I-I've always wanted to have my first time being watched." Spike said as he looked nervously away form the clerk.

"Well, only two others are allow back there with you. So, one of you will have to stay hear while your gone." the clerk said with a smile.

"I'll stay here, you guys go." Dash said with a smile as the trio agreed to her and the clerk lead them to the main room with two staircases on either side of it.

* * *

Once they were in the main room, one of the waitress lead them up the right staircase and then turned down one hall, and then turned to corner of another until they stopped at a door. She unlocked the door and then stepped aside for them to enter the room. As the trio entered the room, they saw a large king sized bed along with several chains and harnesses all over the room.

"Oh, my new customers. Please make yourself comfortable." a sweet, lovely voice said as the trio looked towards the rest room door and then watched as it opened, and out walked a white unicorn with a purple mane matted with dry cum, thick make-up, and a sleaze red dress with fishnet stockings with three diamonds as a cutie mark.

"Whoa." both Pinkie Pie and Applejack said as they slightly turned away from the sight, but Spike just stared at her for few minutes until a nudge by Applejack made him come to his senses.

"Oh, um. Are you Rarity?" Spike asked with a goofy smile on his face.

"Why yes I am, and what can I help you guys with?" she asked with a sly smile on her face as she looked at the trio.

"Oh, well simple." Spike nudged Pinkie Pie, who reached into her mane and then pulled out an AK-47, a pair of pistols, a shotgun, and a Tommy Gun for. After that, the trio stood their armed and a shocked look on Rarity as she looked at them for a few seconds until Spike spoke again, "We're here to bust you out of here."

TBC.

* * *

With the last Lieutenant in sight. Can Spike and the others get out of the brothel with her alive. And what does Twilight know that she's not telling the others?

* * *

******Well, that was it. I hope you enjoyed it and I have news. The Sparity fic I'm going to write is Crystal Couple, but I've been getting a lot of PM's asking for the Dragon Mating Season sequel. So, I'm putting a new poll up to decided what I should do. The choices are... **

******Yes: I should not wait any longer on the fic and just write it.**

******No: I should just write that story first and then the sequel.**

******Please vote and help me decide.**


	15. Collecting the Lieutenants part 6

**Hey, King Spike rules here and this is the sixth, and final part of the Collecting the Lieutenants arc. **

Chapter 13: Collecting the Lieutenants part 6.

Spike and company stood in the room with their guns ready to free Rarity, who looked at them with a shocked look on her face, but it quickly faded to a frown as she sat on the large king sized bed and looked at the trio as she spoke.

"I'm sorry, but theres no way for me to get out of here." she said as she looked down from then to the floor.

"Why?" Spike asked confused as to why she was so upset and he got his answer when she lifted up her hind leg and it showed a metal bracelet on it.

"If I leave the building, this thing will go off and sever my leg right off." she explained as Spike and the others looked over the horrific devise.

"But there has to be a way to get it off?" Spike asked as he was not ready to just give up and let that asshole win. After a few minutes of thinking, Rarity had a thought in her head.

"Well, the guard to this room will have one, but how will you get him in here?" she askeda dn got confused as all three looked at each other with a cocky smile on each of their faces.

"Oh, we have that covered." Spike said as he took out his phone and began to dial a number as the other two worked on their guns.

* * *

Meanwhile in the lobby, Dash was standing with he back to the wall as she watched a bunch of old perverse as they had many young mares pleasure them. As she looked on in disgust, she heard her phone ring and she quickly answered it.

"Hello,...yeah...got it...can do." she spoke on the phone for a few seconds until she hung it up and then looked at the couches of stallions and scanned them until she saw a big fat stallion getting oral from form a young mare. Smiling Dash walked up to him and as she walked, she pulled out her glock and pulled the safety off.

"Oh, yes...I-I-I'm a-almost there..." he moaned as he felt the mare do her magic, and as he was lost in pleasure, he suddenly felt like some one was looking over him and when he opened his eyes, he was looking down the barrel of a pistol. He was shocked as he looked up Dash, who smiled at him as she pulled the trigger. The sound of the bullet being fired rang out as every pony in the lobby looked at the stallion who's head flew back as the bullet went through it, the young mare who ran from the scene, and then at Dash, who turned and popped another shot into another stallion until two unicorn guards came out from around the corner and pulled their pistols.

"Freeze." they yell as they point their guns at Dash, who smiled at them and took aim.

"Don't talk, firer." she said as she fired twice and took out both stallions, and then she headed off into the main room.

* * *

Back in the room, the group sat in the room as they waited for any sign of Dash and just when they were about to give up an alarm began to go off as they all hid their weapons as the door suddenly knocked and then a unicorn stallion entered painting heavily.

"Sorry to interrupt, but some mare back there began to fire off at all the clients and I need to get her to safety." he said as he walked past Spike and took out a large silver key, and then he proceeded to unlock the devise on her leg. Rarity smiled as she felt the devise leave her perfect fur, but was then shocked by Spike pulling out his pistol and quickly dispatched the stallion with a shot to back of his head.

"Oh my gosh, darling did you really need to do that?" she asked as she looked at the stallion's now dead eyes.

"Yeah, but he was quick and painless. Now, take one of these." he offered her one of his guns, but she quickly tuned it down.

"Oh, no. I've never fired a gun before." she said as she looked away from him.

"Oh, alright." Spike paused for a moment until he got an idea and then faced the other two, "Alright, Applejack you go to the back and watch our rear and Pinkie, you stand behind Rarity as you watch our flanks."

"Sure thing, Spike." Applejack said as she clocked her shotgun.

"okey, Doky, Loky."Pinkie said as she readied her Tommy gun. After that, Spike moved to the doora dn then looked to see if they were ready, and when seeing them all in line.

"Well, here we go." Spike said as he aimed is rifle in front of him as he ran out with he the trio of mares following him.

* * *

The trio ran back through the halls until they reached the main room, and came into a war zone as dozens of unicorn Miatic guards were firing at Rainbow Dash, who had switched to a machine gun to return fire.

"Wow, she's a beast." Rarity said as Spike grabbed her hoof and pulled her behind a panter.

"Yeah, wait till you see me." Spike said with a grin as he put his AK-47 around on to his back and then pulled out his pistols. "Cover her." Spike said as he took off from behind the planter and as he did, he pointed, aimed, and fired both his pistols out with his arms stretched out. Doing this took out six guards in a few seconds as they started to aim at him and began to fire. Spike just smiled as he got behind the railing of the staircase to reload, and once he did, he took a step and then leaped off of it. As he was in the air, he began to spin and fired a way with his pistols, killing several other guards.

"He's awesome." Pinkie said with a sparkle in her eyes as she watched his actins.

"Yeah, he is." Rarity said as she watched Spike as he landed, placed his pistols away, and then swung his rifle back in front of him. After doing that, Spike took aim as began to fire away at the guards as they tried to surround them. Spike just smiled as he took a few steps back and met Dash back to back.

"So, did you find her?" Dash asked as she continued to fire at the guards.

"Yeah, ready to go?" Spike asked as he fired off a few shot and took out three guards really quickly.

"Yeah, I'll make the call." Dash said as she took out her phone and dialed a number as she continued to fire at the guards. Once she was done, she began to talk to the one on the other line and after a few seconds, she hung up.

"He'll be here soon." she said as the duo continued to fire off shot after shot at the guards as Pinkie and Applejack kept the guards at bay on the second floor. As they continued to shot at the guards, they all suddenly heard the roar of an engine and then a large hummer brow through the front wall, shocking every one except for Dash and Spike.

"Wow, he wasn't kidding." Dahs said to her self as she ran to large truck and opened the passenger door, revealing the was none other then Big Mac.

"Need a ride?" he asked in his calm tone.

"Yep, come on guys." Dash yelled as Applejack jumped from the top with Rarity in her arms and Pinkie jumped herself as well. As they landed, Applejack, Rarity, and dash piled in the truck as Spike and Pinkie leaped onto the roof of it. After that, Mac hit the peddle and then took off through another set of walls until they were back out side.

"Pinkie, Mind giving them a treat." he asked with a smile. Pinkie smiled back at him as she reached into her mane and pulled out an RPG.

"There's enough for every pony." she yelled as she aimed at the brothel and fired the RPG, which hit the room and a large explosion. As the fire spread through the remains of the building, Pinkie let a chuckle witch was met with one from none other then Spike as the duo road on the top of the trick.

TBC.

* * *

Spike and Dash had finally gained all three of the ponies they were sent to find. And now they have to meet with Twilight Sparkle. But what will the leaders think of the whole days events.

* * *

**Well, that was it. I hoped you guys liked it and please leave a review.**


	16. Secret Meeting

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this here is the aftermath chapter for the Collecting the Lieutenants short arc.**

Chapter 14: Secret Meeting.

After a long day of driving, killing, and more or less destroying some of the city. Spike and Dash arrived at the castle with their four new allies. As Big mac parked the Hummer, Spike and Pinkie hopped off as the others got out. It was then that the four newest members saw their groups HQ for the first time, and they were shocked.

"Whoa, this place look run down." Applejack said as Spike and Dash began to give them a tour of the building, starting with the throne room. As they walked through the heaps of trash, dirt, and indecent magazines all over the floor, Rarity was at her limit as she covered her nose with her hoof.

"This place is disgusting." Rarity said as she took another step and felt some squishy mush against her hoof and her face showed horror as she slowly lifted her hoof up.

"Oh, well I'm sorry the glory hole reject doesn't like our home." Dash said in a mocking tone, which got a glare from Rarity as turned to face the rainbow Pegasus and the she spoke again.

"Well, at least I was still a lady and not some dirty street punk." Rarity said as she smiled at her commit.

"This coming from the mare with dry cum in in her hair." Dash said with a smile on her face and this got an angry look from Rarity.

"Why I never." Rarity said as she looked at Dash and was about to say another thing when Spike stepped in.

"Hold it, we should all calm down before Twilight gets here." Spike said as he stepped in between them, and they quickly turned away from each other.

"Ummm, Twilight is not here." they all turned to the voice that said that and they saw the meek Fluttershy standing near a flight of stairs.

"What do you mean she's not here? Where is she then?" Dahs asked as she seamed confused to why she would not have been there.

"She said she had an important meeting and that she would be back later tonight." Fluttershy said as she looked at the for new ponies in the room and she became even more nerves.

"Well, if that is the case. I'll go take a shower to clean up." Rarity said as she turned and headed off towards a was room.

"Me and Mac will work on fixing a few of the holes in here." Applejack said as she and her big brother headed off to get some supplies.

"And I'll throw a party for us all coming together." Pinkie Pie said with a smile as she headed off to get what she needed. As they all left, Dash and Spike looked at each other and then Dash spoke.

"What have we done?" Dash asked as she looked at Spike.

"I'm not sure, but I can't wait to see what Twilight will think." Spike said as the duo stood in the throne room for a few minutes until they shrugged and they plopped onto the coach.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the city, a nice muscle car pulled into a fancy restaurant and a white unicorn stallion stepped out of it with a blue mane with a streak of sky blue running through it. He was wearing a nice suit as he walked up to the front and then proceeded inside. Once inside, he walked right up to the hostess and spoke.

"I'm looking for Twilight, party of two." he said with a smile at her.

"Oh, yes. Please follow me." she said with a smile as she walked out into the main floor and lead him to a table in the back corner, which sat Twilight, who was enjoying a steak along with red whine.

"Twilly." the stallion said with a smile as she turned to him and gave him a smile back at him.

"Shinning Armor, would you like a to sit?" she said with a smile on her face as she wiped off her mouth.

"Sure, I'll take the what she's having." Shining said as their waiter came by and took his order. After she left, his smile disappeared and a series look appeared on his face. "What the hell do you think your doing?" he asked in a whisper to allow no pony else could here them.

"What are your talking about?" she asked as she did not look at him as she took another bite of her steak.

"You now damn well what. Killing off gang members in a massacre like that, what were you thinking?" he asked as the looked around to see if any pony could hear them.

"I just did what the guards couldn't." she said in a stern look on her face.

"We guards are doing our best to stop them." Armor said as he looked angry at them.

"No, most of them are paid off and allow even more crime to happen." Twilight said as she wiped her mouth once again as she looked at him.

"Twilly look. I understand your upset about mom and dad, but what your doing is dangers and you could get killed." Armor said with a frown as he looked down from her.

"I know what your saying, but I can not allow them to rule over the city and play Celestia with any pony they damn well feel like." she said as she stood up, placed a bag of bits on the table, and was about to walk out when he spoke again.

"And how are you planning on ending them all?" Armor said with a worried look on his face as she turned to him, and then she spoke a simple statement.

"Don't worry. I have a raging beast deep down some where and I'll being him out." she said with a smile as she turned and proceeded to walk out of the building. As she left, Armor pulled out his phone an dialed a number. After a few minutes, some pony answered and he spoke in the phone.

"It's me. Yeah, keep her safe no matter what. Alright? Good thanks." Armor said as he closed the phone and then proceed to wait for his food.

* * *

Back at the castle , Fluttershy hung up her own phone as she looked around to see if any one of them were lessoning in on her conversation, and when she was sure none of them have, she turned to the stairs and proceeded up stairs to Twilight's office. As she entered, she looked over the inter room for anything that was out of place. After a few minutes of looking and not seeing anything, she was about to leave. That was until she saw a large book under the desk.

"Huh, what's this?" she asked as she took it out and read the front of the book, which read _Dragon Nature._ "What does she need this for?" Fluttershy asked herself as she looked at the book for a few more minutes, she then looked at the door, and then she opened the book as she proceeded to read the book's contact.

TBC.

* * *

After her meeting with Armor, Twilight meets her new Lieutenants and began to make a plan. But as she does, the enemy are also getting ready to take out them once and for all. And what does that book hold hide and what does it have to do with Spike. Also, what's with Fluttershy and Armor, and what are they planning.

* * *

**What do you guys think of this chapter? I'm sorry it was so short, but I hope it makes up for it. Pease leave a review.**


End file.
